El Libro Que Contaba Historias
by clumsykitty
Summary: Un poderoso hechicero posee un libro cuyas historias se vuelven realidad, y busca llevar el Infierno a la Tierra. El único que puede detenerlo es un ángel enviado desde el Cielo para atraparlo... si es que puede lograrlo.
1. ANTONIO STELLA

**EL LIBRO QUE CONTABA HISTORIAS**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel/AU

_Parejas_: Stony

_Derechos_: a respirar todavía es gratis

_Advertencias_: una historia grotesca con elementos de suspenso y algo de horror para estas fechas tenebrosas. Inspirado en "Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad" y "Warlock". Sufrimiento mil, como es costumbre.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**ANTONIO STELLA.**

* * *

_En alguna parte de Normandía_.

_1138 d.C._

—Lo tenemos, milord.

Sir Steven asintió, tomando aire con una mano viajando aprisa hacia el rosario de plata y oro que colgaba de su pecho, un obsequio de su Santidad y su amuleto de protección en su cruzada para capturar a ese hombre cuyo nombre hacía que todos se santiguaran, cayendo de rodillas orando al Señor Padre Nuestro temblando de pies a cabeza. Un brujo. No solo era un brujo que cazadores habían tratado de capturar como quien busca el mayor tesoro en lingotes de oro, se trataba del más temido de todos ellos, ese que se presumía conocía todos los secretos de la alquimia pagana por su pacto con el Diablo que le había dado un libro que el santo caballero buscaba también. Con su armadura recién pulida sobre su cota de malla y su espada sujetándola por el mango colgando de su grueso cinto, el rubio se quitó el yelmo, dejando ver sus largos cabellos dorados igual que su barba y ojos azules de expresión dura. Dejó su escudo con una estrella tachonada en su centro a su escudero antes de entrar a la celda de altos techos solo.

—Sin importad que escuchéis, jamás entrad a intentar rescatarme —ordenó a sus fieles caballeros quienes juntaron sus manos en oración.

—Dios os proteja, Sir Rogers.

Cerró la pequeña puerta de madera que le hizo agacharse, murmurando un rápido Padre Nuestro antes de volverse sobre sus talones, mirando todas esas cadenas talladas a mano en sus eslabones con los salmos de Salomón para contener semejante maldad colgando en el centro de la celda con brazos y piernas en una posición incómoda que le impidiera mover dedo alguno o hacer un movimiento para crear un hechizo. Sir Steven Rogers había aprendido esa lección a costa de las vidas de sus hombres. El hombre, si es que podía llamársele así, vestía unas ropas negras igual que sus cabellos enmarañados por el trajín de su traslado desde aquella fortaleza donde le habían capturado hasta la torre de la iglesia que ahora le atrapaba con el poder de Dios. Una trenza caía por un hombro, casi a punto de deshacerse, apenas balanceándose cuando el brujo levantó su cabeza para verle con esos malditos ojos azul claro que brillaban de manera sobrenatural.

—Ah, la mano derecha de Su Santidad.

—Se acabó, Antonio —el caballero le llamó por su nombre de hombre— ¿Dónde está el libro?

—Os gustaba jugar a los acertijos, ¿qué os ha sucedido? ¿La muerte de vuestra doncella os robó el interés por las charlas inteligentes?

—Hablad, brujo y vuestra muerte será menos dolorosa.

Antonio, el Mercader de la Muerte, se carcajeó como si no estuviera con brazos y piernas colgando de una manera que un solo tirón de una cadena lo desmembraría.

—Buscáis lo que ya no existe, Sir Steven.

—Mentís, os gusta eso.

—No, vos que sois el corderito de Roma siempre obediente, aunque os hayáis quedado viudo es quien se rehúsa a escuchar. Mi libro ya no está aquí.

—¿Dónde está?

—Mmm —el brujo se meció, mirando ese alto techo abovedado— ¿Sabéis cuál es vuestro más grande pecado?

—Basta.

—Pecáis de vanidosos, os gusta ser el protagonista que tiene tanta adoración como el dios que veneráis en esos falsos templos.

—Puedo haceros sufrir, Antonio. Y me complacerá.

Este miró fijamente al caballero, serio. —¿Qué os ha hecho pensar que tal cosa no me brindaría placer?

—¿Dónde está el libro?

—Os confieso, había pensado que terminaría preso entre feos tablones de madera con aroma a orines de crío. Sin duda os habéis esmerado en atarme entre hierro puro.

Steven sacó su espada, de hoja reluciente y larga cuya punta alzó al cielo.

—¿Dónde está el libro, Antonio?

—Tengo curiosidad, pensáis matarme. ¿Y luego? Para castigarme ciertamente tenéis que enviarme con vuestro Santo Padre en los Cielos porque si me matáis así nada más mi alma inmortal caminará alegremente de vuelta a casa. Mi propio padre me recibiría de brazos abiertos, Sir Rogers.

—¡Blasfemo! ¡Confiesa!

—Oh, el caballero santo, célibe como ingenuo me pide confesar.

—Sentiréis el filo de esta espada en vuestro cuerpo, pero no moriréis.

—Eso es tan cierto como que este hierro ahora es parte de mí —Antonio miró las cadenas y sonrió al rubio— Ahora, si me disculpáis…

El caballero jadeó al ver como el brujo tiró de las cadenas a sabiendas de lo que sucedería con su cuerpo que fue destrozado cuando forzó los grilletes, obligando al mecanismo a moverse. Trozos del brujo cayeron sobre el suelo de piedra, llenando de sangre las cadenas y grilletes. Steven corrió a una esquina a vomitar ante el espectáculo de la cabeza rodando al caer con la sonrisa congelada de aquel monstruo antes de que las cadenas cayeran sobre esta, aplastándola por el peso. Hierro puro. Quizá la amenaza había muerto, más el rubio sabía en su corazón que algo estaba muy mal porque Antonio jamás había hecho algo así a menos que supiera cómo volver. Los gritos afuera le hicieron salir de la celda para atestiguar un espectáculo que dejaría al caballero sin habla.

Todo el pequeño pueblo alrededor de la iglesia se convulsionaba en el suelo, echando espuma de sangre por la boca, sangrando de oídos y ojos con sus manos retorciéndose por el dolor. Incluyendo sus nobles caballeros. Hasta los caballos, vacas, perros estaban muriendo de esa manera bajo un cielo gris oscuro que súbitamente había cubierto un cálido sol de mediodía. Steven lo supo, la muerte del brujo contenía tanto poder y maldad que arrasaba con la vida cercana a su sangre maldita. Rápidamente, tomó una antorcha para volver a la celda y prenderle fuego, esperando con ello salvar a unos cuantos. Como sucedía con todos los adoradores del Diablo, la sangre de Antonio ardió cual brea fresca, elevando las llamas hasta el techo de madera que no resistió el fuego. La torre cayó, sepultando la celda bajo cientos de bloques de piedra y vigas quemándose hasta formar una columna de humo negro que se perdió en el cielo cuyas nubes dejaron caer una lluvia fría.

El pueblo estaba muerto.

—¡MALDITO SEAS, ANTONIO STELLA!

Con rabia, Steven lanzó su espada hacia las ruinas, como si pudiera todavía torturar aquel cuerpo hecho trizas que se consumía lentamente, fundiéndose con el hierro. El caballero cayó de rodillas, gritando y llevándose las manos a su cabeza, pidiendo a Dios que conservara su espíritu intacto a través del tiempo hasta que al fin destruyera a ese perverso brujo que le había visto la cara una vez, burlándose de toda precaución humana y transformándose en algo más. Algo que Sir Rogers se juró buscar para extinguirlo por completo así tuviera que vivir mil vidas para lograrlo. El Mercader de la Muerte debía desaparecer o de lo contrario el Infierno llegaría a la tierra de los hombres para nunca marcharse. Y para eso debía encontrar ese libro cuyas hojas solamente aparecían escritas cuando cobraban la vida de un inocente para entregar el alma al brujo que la usaría como parte de su gran hechizo que abriría las puertas del averno.


	2. Dulce o Truco

**EL LIBRO QUE CONTABA HISTORIAS**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel/AU

_Parejas_: Stony

_Derechos_: a respirar todavía es gratis

_Advertencias_: una historia grotesca con elementos de suspenso y algo de horror para estas fechas tenebrosas. Inspirado en "Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad" y "Warlock". Sufrimiento mil, como es costumbre.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Dulce o truco.**

* * *

"_El hombre bueno, del buen tesoro de su corazón saca lo que es bueno; y el {hombre} malo, del mal {tesoro} saca lo que es malo; porque de la abundancia del corazón habla su boca." _Lucas 6:45

* * *

_Noche de Brujas, Nueva York._

_Época actual._

—¡ESTÁS ATRASADO, TONES!

—¡Tú estás haciendo trampa, Jan Jan!

El joven de cabellos castaños bufó al pelear con las puntas de aquel alambre que habían cortado de la oxidada valla cubierta de maleza alrededor de la casa que visitarían como parte de sus rituales en Halloween. Su traje de cartón se había quedado atorado, así que tuvo que sacrificar algunos detalles para lograr zafarse y alcanzar a sus dos amigos que le llevaban la delantera. Janet iba vestida de abejita con unas curiosas antenas esponjosas y unas pequeñas alas amarillas, mientras que Serrure iba de hechicero en tonos dorados y verde oscuro como sus ojos porque al bastardo siempre le importaba ir combinado igual que a su amiga. A él, Tony Stark, también le gustaba eso si bien a veces caía en lo estrafalario simplemente por probar como en aquella ocasión que le dio por ser un hombre de cartón.

—¿Qué tiene de espectacular esta casa que apesta a podrido? —se quejó Serrure, haciendo un mohín de disgusto al pensar en sus caras botas pisando quien sabe qué cosas dentro de la propiedad.

—Oh, vamos, vamos —Jan dio un par de brinquitos, tomando la mano de Tony y de Serrure— Esta casa perteneció a una hermosa pero demente mujer que dicen era bruja. Le llamaban la Bruja Escarlata.

—¿En serio?

—Tones, claro que es en serio, hasta puedes ir a Registro de Propiedades para verlo, Wanda Maximoff.

—Todas las brujas están dementes.

—Pero no como esta, Serrure. Ella se casó muy joven con un hombre que murió trágicamente, ahí comenzó su demencia —contó la chica mientras subían los escalones de madera podrida que se quejaron al recibir tan singulares como prohibidos visitantes— Tiempo después tuvo un embarazo psicológico, hasta fingió el parto de sus hijos gemelos. Obviamente esa clase de cosas no pueden sostenerse y bueno… ella quería que fuera real así que invocó la magia más poderosa para lograrlo.

—Nadie puede crear vida de la nada —la parte nerd de Tony salió a flote.

—Es un cuento, tontito.

—¿Lo estás creyendo, Serrure?

Éste se encogió de hombros, mirando a Janet. —¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Con una patada nada discreta, la joven abrió las dos puertas que se azotaron ligeramente contra las paredes, levantando algo de polvo que los hizo toser mientras caminaban dentro de la vieja casa de tres niveles que se caía a pedazos entre el moho, la humedad y los años que habían echado a perder muebles, paredes como los pocos objetos que se veían.

—Nadie se robó nada, wow.

—Claro que no, Tones, la gente siempre ha hablado de esta casa.

—No me respondiste, Jan.

—A eso iba, querido Serrure, la razón por la que nadie ha entrado a robar es que se dice que ella hizo un trato con el Diablo y este le entregó un libro. Cuenta la historia que los vecinos llegaron a escuchar y ver las siluetas de pequeños niños correr por las ventanas.

—Oh…

—¿No estás asustado, verdad, Tony?

El castaño le sacó la lengua a Serrure, Janet rió divertida guiándolos por los pasillos buscando una habitación en particular.

—Ese libro jamás fue encontrado luego de que ella murió ya anciana… y bueno, echándose a perder porque nunca nadie le visitó ni estuvo al pendiente de su salud.

—Qué triste eso.

—¿Cómo era el libro, Jan Jan?

—Según la leyenda, era un libro de piel negra con puntas de oro. Pero las cubiertas no eran lo importante, sino las páginas. Estaban escritas con sangre… y las palabras se escribían solas.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —corearon ambos chicos algo alterados por el ambiente que a su amiga no hacía mella alguna.

—¡Sí! Bueno, cuentan que la Bruja Escarlata solo murmuraba al libro "no más historias" y las palabras dejaban de aparecer. Pero lo que estuviera escrito ahí, se volvía realidad.

—¿A cambio de qué? Siempre hay algo a cambio de ese poder.

Janet se llevó un dedo a sus labios y se encogió de hombros. —¡No lo sé! Supongo que su alma, eso no decía la leyenda. Solo decía que nunca debía hablarse al libro, jamás pronunciar palabra alguna o la vida se les iba en ello.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo saben eso si jamás estuvieron en esta casa o vieron ese libro?

—Serrure, ¡es una leyenda!... ¡La encontré! —la joven brincoteó al abrir un par de viejas puertas con vitrales de flores escarlatas— ¡La biblioteca!

—Ewww, huele a orines.

—Tones, deja de hacer caras.

Los tres entraron a la amplia biblioteca que aún mostraba la gloria que había tenido hacía un siglo, con libros retorciéndose por la humedad, los estantes sosteniéndose gracias a enredaderas que se habían abierto paso por las paredes. Era un sitio enorme con títulos que hicieron al trío silbar. Una verdadera lástima que tan buenos como peculiares libros se hubieran echado a perder por una superstición. Lo cierto era que, entre broma y broma, no podían hacer a un lado el aire de peligro que tenía la casa ni ese ambiente pesado dentro de la biblioteca, como si tuviera vida propia, vigilando cada paso que daban por entre los viejos estantes o las paredes atiborradas de papeles sueltos y maderas rotas.

—No creo que una bruja hubiera dejado un libro nada más así a la vista —comentó Serrure— Yo lo hubiera escondido en un buen lugar o incluso enterrado.

—¿Se imaginan si lo encontráramos?

—Jan, no.

—Tones, sí. Ou, miren, la colección de Jane Austen, que tristeza…

—¿Para qué quieres otra versión si ya las tienes todas?

—¡Serrure! ¡Qué blasfemia!

Tony rodó sus ojos cuando la conversación se desvió a una vez más el tema del por qué no eran suficientes libros como no eran suficientes zapatos. Dejó a ese par discutiendo en el medio de la biblioteca para husmear entre los pasillos de los estantes, mirando con resignación los buenos títulos ya podridos con una mano pasando por los lomos de piel mohosa, a veces manoteando las telarañas. El castaño se topó con una pared curiosa, la única sin libros, pero con un blasón que todavía mostraba su color escarlata. Frunció su ceño, mirando por encima de su hombro a sus dos amigos acalorados en su tópico antes de volverse y caminar hasta la pared, recorriendo con sus dedos libres de sus guantes la textura del papel tapiz que sintió flojo alrededor del blasón.

—Esto no es una pared real…

Miró el blasón, entrecerrando sus ojos antes de descubrir en el tallado de metal una parte que estaba suelta y que apretó como un botón. El blasón pareció ser empujado hacia afuera, como una puerta secreta. Tony abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Chicos…

Deslizó a la izquierda el blasón, escuchando el crujido de metal que ya no había sido usado. Lo que había detrás era un nicho en color rojo escarlata, impecable al no ser expuesto al medio ambiente. Tony sintió su corazón latirle con fuerza al ver recargado sobre esa tela sedosa un libro de pastas negras con las puntas doradas. Parecía tener el tamaño de esos libros de contabilidad que veía en la escuela, solo que el borde de las hojas tenía color sangre… El joven castaño tragó saliva, sudando profusamente con un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo por el miedo.

—Chicos… hey…

Tony se giró sobre sus talones para silbarles, dándose cuenta que estaba solo en una biblioteca de una casa embrujada en plena noche de Halloween.

—Esto no es gracioso, ¿Jan? ¿Serrure?

Miró nervioso alrededor, casi queriendo llorar porque algo le decía que había descubierto ese libro de historias escritas con sangre que hacía realidad lo que hubiera en sus páginas. Lentamente se volvió hacia el nicho.

—¡BU!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SERRURE! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO!

El joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se carcajeó al ver caer a su amigo todo pálido cayendo sobre su trasero de manera graciosa por su traje de cartón, Janet salió de un lado también riéndose. Tony murmuró cosas sobre amigos pesados, dándose cuenta de que esa pared que había visto no estaba. Era otro muro lleno de libros.

—Pero, ¿qué…?

—Hubieras visto tu cara, Tones, morías de miedo.

—Casi me da un infarto por su culpa.

—Anda, es hora de volver, suficientes visitas por el día de hoy —Serrure le tendió la mano para levantarse.

—¡Una selfie! ¿Qué dicen, chicos?

Los pucheros chantajistas de la chica le quitaron el enfado a Tony, quien abrazó al par de idiotas que tenía por amigos para fotografiarse, haciendo caras al final. Salieron de ahí charlando sobre lo que harían a la mañana siguiente pues no tenían clases por la festividad. Acompañaron a Serrure hasta su casa, quien era el que vivía más lejos, caminando solitarios por la avenida de regreso hacia la casa de Janet, la más emocionada de los tres porque adoraba hacer esa clase de visitas a lugares supuestamente embrujados.

—No te asustaste tanto, ¿o sí, Tones?

—Un poquito.

—¿Qué tanto veías ahí en ese rincón?

—No me lo creerías.

—Ay, ¿qué era?

Tony se encogió de hombros. —Creí haber visto algo…

—¡¿Y no nos llamaste?!

—Eso estaba por hacer cuando me asustaron.

—Oh.

—Pero no fue nada al final, solo mis nervios. Creo que el moho de esa casa te hace alucinar.

—Es una buena probabilidad. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Serrure salió corriendo gritando como cerdito por el pasillo de aquel manicomio?

—De mis mejores memorias —sonrió el castaño, quedándose pensativo— ¿Crees que ese libro realmente existió, Jan Jan?

—Para nada, seguro fueron malinterpretaciones de una esquizofrenia paranoica de una vieja solitaria que no pudo tener familia.

—Janet Van Dyne, cazadora de mitos.

—¿Seguro estás bien?

—Perfecto —Tony asintió, señalando la casa de su amiga— Anda, nos vemos mañana. Y me mandas las fotos.

—¡Seguro! ¡Buenas noches, Tones!

Janet se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del chico, quien apretó una sonrisa mirándola entrar para ir a su propia casa. Ignoraba como esa amiga suya se las arreglaba para encontrar lugares así en una ciudad que prácticamente era el mundo futuro. Tony llamó a un taxi, era hora de volver a casa. Sus padres ya estaban dormidos como era costumbre, así que subió a su recámara donde se quitó su disfraz ya maltrecho, tirando a un lado su pequeña mochila que resbaló de la silla al no atinar lo suficiente al asiento, dejando caer todo su contenido. El castaño se detuvo al ver que un libro negro se deslizaba por entre sus cosas, un libro de piel con puntas doradas y la orilla de sus hojas en color rojo.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Tony brincó a la cama igual que si hubiera visto un ratón entrar por su puerta, con ojos casi desorbitados y palideciendo de nuevo. Nunca había tomado el libro, ni siquiera tocado. Además…

—No es posible, no es posible…

El joven buscó un palo con que tocarlo desde lo alto de la cama, picando la pasta tentativamente en espera de alguna reacción. ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí sin que se hubiera percatado de ello? Un libro de esos le hubiera pesado de inmediato, recordaba que su morral siempre había estado cerrado tras su espalda. Jamás lo abrió mientras estuvieron dentro de la casa. Tony bajó, temeroso de aquello mientras buscaba un guante de los que usaba cuando bajaba a su taller de inventos, poniéndoselo con el fin de tomar el libro con mano temblorosa y un nudo en la garganta. Una vez que lo sostuvo bajó corriendo hacia la sala donde estaba la chimenea que encendió, no iba a arriesgarse a semejante cosa sin explicación, ya había visto suficientes películas de terror para saber en qué terminaba aquello. Sin pensárselo, lanzó el libro al fuego vivo que había conseguido, rociándole combustible para que se quemara bien y regresar a su recámara ligeramente tembloroso.

—No…

Al volver, el libro estaba sobre la cama.

Tony gimió, bajando de nuevo para ver dentro de la chimenea encendida sin nada que estuviera quemándose entre sus leños. Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos en frustración, subiendo a su recámara cuya puerta apenas entreabrió para asegurarse de que el libro estaba ahí. El castaño apretó sus ojos al confirmarlo, bajando a la sala de nuevo sin entender cómo o por qué estaba pasándole aquello. Los pasos suaves de Jarvis, su mayordomo, le hicieron volverse a la entrada de la sala.

—Joven Anthony, es muy tarde, ¿le sucede algo?

—Lo siento, J, es que… me duele el estómago y estoy haciendo ejercicio para ver si se me pasa.

—Una pastilla sería mejor solución.

—De verdad que ya me siento bien, iré a descansar, ¡buenas noches!

No le quedó más remedio que entra a su habitación con ese libro maldito sobre su cama esperándole. Tony se talló el rostro. El moho tenía propiedades alucinógenas, sí, era eso. Al descubrir su rostro el libro de pasta negra seguía ahí para su desgracia. Tony buscó entre sus cajones un cubrebocas, sus lentes de protección y el otro guante que se puso, acercándose de una vez por todas a esa cosa que estaba provocándole miedo. Picó la pasta con un dedo cubierto, alejándose de un salto. Nada pasó. Repitió el proceso hasta asegurarse de que no iba a saltarle un monstruo de su interior al abrirlo. La hoja de guarda era rojo escarlata, en papel brillante que sería la delicia de cualquier encuadernador. Tony cerró y abrió sus ojos al abrir las hojas, notando palabras en ellas en tinta roja… o sangre si la historia de Jan era cierta. Un detalle le llamó la atención porque la leyenda era que no tenía nada escrito y todo aparecía por órdenes de la Bruja Escarlata, sin embargo, al ir hojeando se percató de que las hojas estabas llenas.

—Mmmm…

Quizá si había tomado ese libro de otra parte, pero ahora con el efecto alucinógeno no lo recordaba, se dijo tratando de convencerse al momento de pasar las páginas llenas de esas letras escarlatas que le parecieron escritas en un inglés contemporáneo y no en la vieja usanza como debía esperarse. Ese detalle le hizo sentirse ligeramente estafado, pensando en Serrure como la mente maestra detrás de aquella broma pesada porque ahora sentía que ese bastardo que siempre hacía esa clase de cosas le había puesto el libro a sabiendas de que iba a asustarlo. Tony bufó, leyendo las primeras hojas. Notó que eran una serie de cuentos más que hechizos o alguna maldición. Menos asustado y más ofendido al verse tomado del pelo, decidió guardar el libro para la mañana cuando estuviera menos cansado, era el momento de dormirse o su madre pegaría el grito al cielo si no se levantaba antes del mediodía.

Cuando el castaño despertó, se encontró con el mensaje de Jan sobre las fotos que terminaron de decirle que Serrure le había engañado al notar en una de ellas su mano en la mochila tras su espalda. El muy idiota le había jugado sucio, pero ya lo asustaría en su debido momento. Tony se levantó de mejor humor, olvidando ciertos hechos ocurridos con el libro para dedicarle su atención a las noticias como a los deberes familiares, saludando a sus padres al bajar al comedor y atacar todas las bandejas igual que un viajero hambriento, cosa que hizo reír a su madre de verlo así. Jarvis trajo el periódico para su padre, quien lo extendió frente a él al comenzar a leerlo en su consabida costumbre de encerrarse en su mundo del cual solamente su madre era capaz de sacarlo a fuerza de preguntas sobre el día.

—Hoy me habló Clara, ¿la recuerdas, cariño? Estuvo con nosotros en la cena de la fundación. Me dijo que conoció a un coleccionista de libros antiguos que buscaba un ejemplar en particular.

—Mmmm.

Tony bufó, intercambiando una mirada con Jarvis quien le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo que me recuerda que debemos comprarle los libros a nuestro hijo para la Academia.

—Mamá, todavía hay mucho tiempo.

—No si vamos a buscar las ediciones correctas, la buena educación exige las letras correctas.

—Papá, ¿tú sabes algo de la leyenda del libro negro de la Bruja Escarlata?

—Anthony, ¿qué hemos dicho sobre creer en supercherías?

—¿Sabes o no sabes?

—Nunca he escuchado de ello —respondió su padre detrás del periódico.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, cariño?

—Ah, por nada. Creo que Serrure me hizo una mala broma.

Luego de quedar de acuerdo con Jan para un paseo por Central Park, Tony se quedó en su recámara a leer los cuentos de aquel libro. Al menos el tonto aquel tuvo que haber seleccionado buenas historias para terminar su montaje.

—"La historia del ataúd de hierro."

En una lectura rápida era la historia de un herrero en tiempos de los vaqueros que se había hecho de un traje de hierro para combatir contra un ángel. Tony arqueó una ceja porque la idea era rara si bien mostraba cierto toque creativo pues hasta donde sabía los ángeles eran siempre los buenos de la historia. Salvo en los animes, por supuesto, pero eso era otro tema. Miró el título del siguiente cuento a punto de leerlo cuando Jarvis tocó la puerta de su recámara.

—Joven Anthony, alguien le busca.

—¿A mí?

—¿No pueden buscarle?

—No, no es eso, pero no recuerdo haber llamado a alguien. ¿Quién es?

—Dice ser un viejo amigo suyo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Quiere que le diga que no puede verlo ahora?

—No, iré a ver quién es, gracias J.

Movido por la curiosidad, el castaño bajó canturreando a la puerta donde esperaba una figura alta. Era un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos largos rubios en una coleta con una barba espesa y ojos azules en un traje sastre de sacerdote católico. Tony jamás había visto ese hombre en su vida.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle… padre?

—Tony.

—Anthony Edward Stark.

—Eh, sí, ése es mi nombre completo. ¿Mamá lo llamó por algo?

—¿Dónde está el libro?

—¿Qué? —Tony parpadeó.

—El libro —el hombre se adelantó sin quitarle la vista de encima— ¿Dónde está el libro?

—Disculpe, padre, no sé…

—Lo tienes, el libro ha vuelto. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Sucede algo, Joven Anthony? —Jarvis vino a su rescate, notando su incomodidad.

—Creo que este señor me ha confundido…

—No —el sacerdote pescó un brazo del castaño, casi tirando de él— El libro. Ahora.

—¡Hey, suélteme!

Tony forcejeó hasta liberarse, quedando detrás de Jarvis quien se interpuso entre él y aquel extraño sacerdote que le miraba de una manera que le hizo sentir incómodo.

—Me temo que debo pedirle se retire, excelencia.

—Ese libro es peligroso, no debes tocarlo, ¡tienes que dármelo!

—Por favor, retírese.

—Es la última parte, Tony, ¡entrégamelo!

—¡Señor, váyase ya o llamaré a la policía!

El joven frunció su ceño, abrazándose a su mayordomo cuando le azotó la puerta al sacerdote. ¿Acaso hablaba de ese libro que estaba sobre su cama? Imposible. ¿Sería un actor pagado por el idiota de Serrure para asustarle? La posibilidad no era tan descabellada. Una vez había contratado perros para que lo persiguieran por el subterráneo cuando leyó los Perros de Tíndalo.

—¿Todo bien, Joven Anthony?

—Sí, lamento la escena.

—No olvide que siempre hay estafadores, más en Nueva York.

—Cómo olvidarlo, gracias J.

—¿Quiere que le prepare un poco de queso fondue?

—¡Sí!

—Lo llevaré a su recámara.

—Gracias, J, te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a usted, Joven Anthony.


	3. La historia del conde

**EL LIBRO QUE CONTABA HISTORIAS**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel/AU

_Parejas_: Stony

_Derechos_: a respirar todavía es gratis

_Advertencias_: una historia grotesca con elementos de suspenso y algo de horror para estas fechas tenebrosas. Inspirado en "Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad" y "Warlock". Sufrimiento mil, como es costumbre.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**II. La historia del Conde.**

* * *

"_Aquel que ha visto un espíritu ya no podría estar como si nunca lo hubiera visto."_ John Henry Newman.

* * *

_Víspera de Todos los Santos, Florencia, Italia._

_1672._

El Conde Stark volvía de su viaje, con los ojos cerrándosele de cansancio y agradeciendo que su armadura le sostuviera sobre la montura porque no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer un esfuerzo manteniéndose en equilibro con el cuerpo doliéndole. Se prometió solemnemente no volver a hacerle un favor a los regentes Médici así le fuera su reputación en ello, eso de salvarles el trasero de los soldados de Roma no era precisamente algo que le provocara complacencia como lo hacía trabajar en su taller por horas sino es que días. Todo fuese por esa hermandad entre todos los comerciantes que estaban librando una batalla por el conocimiento de la humanidad frente a la ceguera de la religión. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era, como siempre, los botines de guerra. Entre las monedas de oro, los caballos, las armas que reconstruiría los próximos meses y claro esa parada en el burdel para recibir el calor de una mujer hacía que el viaje fuese meritorio.

—_Conte, il palazzo_.

Antonio agradeció la vista de su hogar sobre la colina, rodeado de un pequeño bosque y la villa de sus trabajadores. La cabeza le mataba, desde hacía un par de años que grandes esfuerzos traían como una sola consecuencia ese martilleo dentro de su cabeza que a veces le hacía pasar días en la cama. Sus médicos no estaban seguros de la razón para tal padecimiento cuando su salud estaba tan firme cual toro semental. Su Maestre Jarvis decía que era el producto de tantas rabietas acumuladas tanto por los conflictos con Roma como sus empeños perfeccionistas incesantes dentro de su taller. Como fuese, el conde de buena gana hubiera pagado una suma considerable al curandero que le hubiera quitado esa agonía pasajero más no temporal. Porque además esos dolores de cabeza solían traerle pesadillas nada graciosas ni entendibles para el caso.

—Rodes, mi libro.

—¿Qué tanto veis en un libro en blanco?

—La utilidad que le daré.

En el campo de batalla, cuando su espada había atravesado el último pecho católico romano, vio entre la maleza un pequeño bulto flotando en el pantanal que estaba cerca. Se trataba de las pertenencias de algún viajero rumbo a Tierra Santa, a juzgar por todo lo demás que no tuvo valor para él, salvo lo que fue esa bitácora de pastas forradas en piel negra con las esquinas decoradas con oro tachonado. Las hojas habían sido pintadas en rojo por las orillas más no había nada escrito, seguramente el viajero que lo había mandado a hacer para registrar su viaje ya era para esos momentos comida de gusanos. Antonio quedó prendado del libro que se llevó consigo de regreso a su castillo una vez que libraron la batalla. Mientras una femenina cabellera rubia y descompuesta dormía sobre su pecho sudoroso y desnudo había estado inspeccionando ese trofeo tan peculiar como atractivo, sin duda sería un buen libro de registro de sus inventos.

Su prometida, Virginia, le recibió junto con el Maestre Jarvis, retirándose a sus aposentos para un baño reparador antes de dormir un poco. Tenía unas súbitas ganas de escribir ya sobre aquel libro, y es que no podía quitarse de la mente la nueva armadura que ahora deseaba inventar, más resistente a las flechas como las lanzas y más ligera que se sintiera flotar sin perder la resistencia de aquel hierro que solamente él sabía forjar en sus largas fraguas. Luego de una cena ligera, fue a su taller que tenía la vista del centro de Florencia en el horizonte, apenas visible por las antorchas que iluminaban sus calles en aquella noche que fue sintiéndose cada vez más fría. Antonio dibujó los primeros trazos de su nueva creación, sonriendo orgulloso de su ingenio antes de levantarse a probar con ciertas partes recién labradas si sus cálculos eran los correctos.

—Funciona.

Volvió a la mesa para llenar más páginas con el diseño completo en un frenesí inesperado que solamente tuvo una pausa cuando ese dolor de cabeza fue demasiado, igual que el retumbar de una campana dentro de su mente. Antonio se quejó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Se quedó muy quieto al sentir un par de manos entre sus cabellos, manos frías que además tenían garras en lugar de uñas si sus dedos no le estaban engañando. Por el rabillo del ojo miró hacia una de las planchas de metal que tenía recargadas contra una pared y que le sirvió para verse reflejado. Las manos le apretaron más cuando bajó las suyas con el corazón latiéndole aprisa. Detrás de él, estaba una figura negra que sujetaba su cabeza de manera peligrosa como si fuese a arrancársela. No era Virginia ni alguien más, había cerrado las puertas y hubiera escuchado que entraban por muy concentrado que estuviera.

_BAM._

_BAM._

_BAM_.

Unos golpes fuertes contra las puertas principales de su castillo le hicieron brincar de su asiento, casi gritando al hacerlo. Estaba solo como siempre. Antonio se talló el rostro, demasiadas presiones, demasiadas cosas en qué pensar con demasiados enredijos de los nobles de Florencia estaban ya cobrando los intereses en su salud. Ya no escuchó los golpes, por lo que supuso que alguno de sus criados había atendido el llamado tan inusual a horas no santas, era ya la medianoche. Decidió darse un descanso, caminando a la mesa donde habitualmente le dejaban comida y bebida, llenándose una copa con un buen vino francés que bebió de golpe, tomando otro antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de faisán y unas frutillas secas, pensando mejor en su nueva armadura. Una vez que dejó atrás alucinaciones, volvió al libro para encontrar algunas palabras escritas en rojo alrededor de sus bocetos.

—¿Qué brujería es esta?

No era su letra, por supuesto, y nadie podía haber escrito tan rápido frente a sus narices. El conde frunció su ceño, terminando su bocado para leer lo que había escrito. Palabras que complementaban el diseño de la armadura, indicaciones… ¿acaso ese dolor de cabeza ahora le robaba memoria que no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa? Pero no había tintero ni pluma con que hubiera escrito aquello si tal cosa provenía de su puño y letra. Antonio no dio crédito a sus ojos, dejando el libro sobre la mesa por unos minutos en lo que obligaba a su mente a recordar, teniendo una segunda punzada de dolor que lo obligó a sentarse en la silla más próxima y sobarse la cabeza, meciéndose ligeramente con muchas ganas de llamar a voces a su Maestre Jarvis o a su prometida Virginia.

_BAM._

_BAM._

_BAM_.

—¡¿PERO ES QUE NO PENSÁIS EN ABRIR LA PUERTA?! —reclamó el conde, enfadado ya por su agonía como ese sonido infernal.

Antonio subió por las escaleras de piedra con una antorcha en mano para hacerla de sirviente, encontrando a un par de mozos con expresiones desconcertadas con las puertas abiertas, dejando que el viento frío de la medianoche se colara dentro.

—Milord…

—Explicadme que ha pasado.

—Hemos abierto, mi señor, desde la primera vez que sonó, pero ya veis con vuestros propios ojos que no hay nadie.

—Seguro debe ser alguno de esos mocosos de la calle buscando abrigo, llamadlo, que deje de perturbarme con ese sonido.

—Como ordenéis, conde.

Este volvió a bajar a su taller, a paso más lento al recordar esas manos frías con garras sujetando su cabeza. Tomó más vino de solo entrar, para olvidarse de aquello y enfocarse en trabajar ahora en su armadura, si era posible, terminarla antes de que el sol despuntara por el valle. Antonio gritó de forma ahogada al darse la media vuelta y ver frente a la mesa donde estaba el libro nada menos que su armadura, esa misma que había bocetado no hacía menos de un par de horas. Estaba terminada en metal negro pulido con detalles de oro negro igual que las cubiertas del libro, con su escudo de la familia en el pecho. Se llevó una mano a la boca, considerando seriamente si acaso no estaba ya sufriendo de apariciones. Tragando saliva, se giró, tomando otra copa llena de vino que terminó de un solo trago, derramando un poco del carmesí líquido sobre su camisa.

La armadura caminó.

_BAM._

_BAM._

_BAM_.

Ese par de criados, más que asustados porque no habían encontrado ni un alma alrededor de los jardines del castillo, fueron hacia las puertas que abrieron orando a toda la Corte Celestial al momento de hacerlo. Como lo esperaban, no había nadie afuera, solamente una ligera neblina que se coló por la apertura igual que el viento frío. Intercambiaron una mirada temerosa, pálidos por el creciente miedo en su interior. Nunca había pasado algo similar en el castillo en el que habían nacido y al que servían desde que eran apenas unos infantes. Uno de ellos se volvió al frente al escuchar algo, el sonido de unos cascos de caballo a todo galope. Su amigo le hizo segundas, mirando por encima del hombro delante suyo un jinete aparecer entre la niebla sobre un caballo blanco que relinchó haciéndose muy real para ser un espíritu chocarrero que intentara asustarlos.

—¡¿QUIÉN VA AHÍ?! —dijo uno de ellos.

Nadie respondió, más vieron al jinete a la luz de las antorchas rodeando el castillo. Era un hombre alto, fornido de cabellos rubios largos con barba profusa y ojos azules que parecían dagas al clavarse en ellos. Llevaba desenvainada una espada de hoja larga que brilló a la luz de la media luna, vestido en esa usanza que se veía de los caballeros que protegían la Santa Sede. Al ver el emblema de la Iglesia en el jubón del extraño, quisieron impedirle el paso, pero un grito proveniente del taller del conde los distrajo, permitiendo que el invasor se abriera paso entre relinches de su caballo al que condujo escalones abajo con una velocidad y determinación que parecieron que estaba tras la caza del Diablo mismo.

—¡ANTONIO! —rugió la voz del caballero.

Steven hizo que su caballo pateara las puertas del taller, abriéndolas de golpe y dejando ver a un hombre en armadura negra esperándole en el medio de aquel recinto iluminado por velas y antorchas. el rubio jadeó apretando el mango de su espada al ver sangre correr por la boca del hombre dentro de la armadura por haber hecho una abominación: se había tragado el libro, incluyendo las duras pastas que cortaron parte de sus mejillas, formando nudos horribles en su garganta que sin duda habían cortado sus cuerdas vocales, imposibilitando que hablara. El conde, al verle, levantó sus manos como si fuese a arrojarle algo. Las otras armaduras alrededor cobraron vida, lanzándose contra el caballo al que tumbaron pese a los esfuerzos del caballero de protegerlo de ser desmembrado vivo entre horrorosos relinchos de agonía.

—¡NOOOOO!

Sir Rogers corrió hacia el hombre en su armadura negra, siendo embestido por muebles, otros libros como cuanto objeto estuviera al alcance de su magia negra. Su espada le salvó de peligrosos ataques que pudieron costarle la vida, cayendo al suelo. El caballo había alcanzado a dar de coces, tumbando unas antorchas y velas que con el aceite de las mesas caídas cobraron más bríos para las llamas que fueron consumiendo lentamente el taller en medio de la batalla hasta que Steven pudo alcanzar un escudo de metal con el que lanzó una lluvia de lanzas hacia el conde con toda la fuerza que pudo. Escuchó un gemido de dolor, bajando su protección para ver las lanzas que habían conseguido atravesar la armadura como parte de la cabeza de Antonio, clavándolo en la pared entre fuego que comenzaba a subir por las paredes.

Haciendo el signo de la cruz, el rubio se acercó cauteloso hacia el hombre con la punta de su espada apuntándole directo al corazón. El pecho negro subió y bajó un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto, el conde dejó caer su cabeza con la mirada perdida. Había muerto. Steven alzó su vista al techo, negando antes de darse media vuelta para dejar ese lugar que pronto lo consumirían las llamas, pensando en sacar a todos los habitantes del castillo con una buena explicación de su comportamiento que seguramente los tenía ahora aterrados orando escaleras arriba sin atreverse a mover un dedo en su contra. Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, escuchó algo, una risa pequeña que fue convirtiéndose en carcajada. El caballero se giró de golpe, mirando ese rostro que se levantó con un par de ojos azules brillando de manera diabólica y la risa deforme acompañándole.

—**Mi eterno agradecimiento, noble guardián**.

—¿Qué…?

Igual que sucediera en la villa siglos atrás, Steven escuchó el aullido de dolor de todas las personas dentro del castillo que cayeron al suelo convulsionándose al ser presas de un súbito tormento que fue asesinándolos lenta pero inexorablemente mientras la sangre de Antonio corría por el suelo de piedra, colándose a la tierra debajo. El caballero gritó, subiendo por las escaleras solamente para encontrar de nuevo ese fatídico escenario que no terminó ahí, la villa alrededor del castillo se llenó de gritos y súplicas a Dios cuando la gente comenzó a morir de la misma manera. La horripilante escena no terminaría ahí, abarcaría otros dos pueblos cercanos como un campamento de caballeros florentinos. Steven lloró, maldiciendo el nombre de Antonio de nuevo al caer de rodillas hasta que el sol de un día amargo le alcanzó, arrastrándose para salir de ahí, buscando un nuevo caballo que le llevara de vuelta a Roma.

No le importó las miradas de los clérigos al entrar al recinto de la Santa Sede, quedándose en una habitación sin muebles con una única ventana de vitral con una cruz frente a la cual se arrodilló para orar entre lágrimas pidiéndole al Padre en los Cielos que no permitiera que todas esas almas muertas por su causa tuvieran un destino funesto. Así le encontraría el Cardenal Strange, con quien hablaba siempre y su intermediario con el Santo Padre. El cardenal le miró con tristeza, entrando a la habitación con calma, poniendo una mano cálida sobre el hombro caído del caballero de rubios cabellos que respingó, levantando su rostro hacia él con fatiga, decepción.

—Os he fallado, Excelencia.

—El Mercader de la Muerte es más perverso de lo que esperábamos, hijo mío.

—No pude salvarlos.

—Ya estaban condenados desde el momento en que sirvieron al conde. No permitáis que el abatimiento os nuble la razón, Steven, esta empresa ha mostrado tener una duración mayor a la calculada por el consejo y solo vos tenéis la vida para terminarla.

—La siento más como una maldición, milord.

El cardenal suspiró, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda mirando el hermoso vitral.

—Vuestra memoria no está completa, no se pueden revelar los secretos del Cielo a los mortales.

—¿Aún creéis que esta vida que no acaba es un regalo de Dios que una maldición?

—No lo creo, hijo mío, estoy seguro. Sois un ángel, Steven.

—Más tengo talante de ave de mal agüero que un benefactor.

—Habéis leído ya el pergamino que habla de vos. Cuando el Mercader de la Muerte apareció, Nuestro Señor os envió para detenerle bajo juramento de devolveros vuestras alas cuando presentéis ante el Santo Papa la cabeza del brujo. Porque si la mano del enviado del Diablo consigue el libro que se escribe solo con tinta sangre, el infierno subirá a la Tierra.

—Se tragó el libro, Excelencia, todo. ¿Por qué haced tal cosa?

—Es una parte, Steven hijo mío, no todo el libro. Pero a medida que consigue cada parte se hace más poderoso.

—Cuando le capturé en el Norte fue una trampa suya más que mía.

—Artero, como el demonio mismo. Más ahora sabemos que no debe obtener parte alguna. En eso os va la vida a todos los que estamos para ayudaros.

—No puedo ubicarle a menos que el brujo ya esté cercano al libro. Y no puedo ubicar al brujo sino hasta que el libro ha despertado.

—Ha tardado dos siglos en aparecer, contemos con que le tomará el mismo tiempo volver a tener un cuerpo físico, Steven. Tenéis los recursos disponibles para rastrear cualquier nacido en los siguientes años venideros, aun cuando yo haya partido hacia el reino de Dios. Mi sucesor habrá de ayudaros de la misma forma en que yo os he servido.

—Estas partidas también me son penosas.

Strange le sonrió. —No he encontrado dicha más grande que ayudar a un hijo de Dios Padre. Sé que triunfarás, Steven. Que las tribulaciones de ahora no marchiten tu espíritu puro.

—Si tan solo pudiese encontrar las partes antes que él…

—Tengo una teoría, si gustáis escucharla.

—Por favor, Excelencia.

—Sospecho que el Mercader de la Muerte, a sabiendas que estáis tras sus huellas, ha dividido su alma para hacerse una suerte de ser inmortal, y cada parte está dentro de las hojas que forman el libro. Es decir, cada parte del libro negro es una parte del brujo, por eso es que su poder es visible para vos únicamente cuando ambos están en contacto directo.

—De encerrar las partes, el brujo no podrá completar su tarea.

—Y vos podéis ejecutarle en cada encarnación.

—Hay que hallar esas partes, Señoría. Ir pasos adelante del Mercader de la Muerte.

—Lo haremos, hijo mío, te lo prometo.

—Quisiera confesarme, si me lo permitís.

—No hay pecado en tu ser, Steven, más os escucharé para calmaros.

El primer recuerdo que Steven tenía era haber despertado en medio de un desierto bajo un sol inclemente sin un alma alrededor. Vagó desnudo como estaba entre las dunas hasta que unos persas le hallaron, llevándolo ante su general que lo llevó a su vez ante su rey quien a su vez lo escoltó hasta Roma donde se quedaría sanando las heridas de su piel que se curaron por sí solas. La espalda le ardía y no sabía su nombre ni de dónde provenía, pero al parecer por las marcas en su espalda adolorida todos le veneraban como si fuese una especie de divinidad. Con el tiempo aprendió todas las lenguas que había en el mundo conocido, eligiendo un nombre humano para sí mismo. Fue cuando un grupo de cristianos le buscaron para mostrarle un pergamino encontrado en el Mar Muerto que hablaba de su llegada como de su profecía nada benevolente.

El Diablo había retado abiertamente a Dios a que podía traer el fin del mundo sin que hubiera manera de detenerlo, para ello había creado a su mejor heraldo, un poderoso brujo nacido hacía mucho tiempo atrás que recorría el mundo aprendiendo de cuanto tuviera que aprender para formar un libro muy particular, la profecía decía que lo había forrado con la piel del Diablo mismo con oro hecho con Alquimia para decorarlo. El Mercader de la Muerte comenzó a sembrar el terror a su paso, mientras Steven le seguía la huella tratando de detenerlo antes de que terminara el libro. Siempre pensó que lo había evitado y que cuando Antonio Stella había muerto, la profecía había muerto con él.

Lo cierto era que el juego apenas había comenzado.


	4. ¿Quién anda ahí?

**EL LIBRO QUE CONTABA HISTORIAS**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel/AU

_Parejas_: Stony

_Derechos_: a respirar todavía es gratis

_Advertencias_: una historia grotesca con elementos de suspenso y algo de horror para estas fechas tenebrosas. Inspirado en "Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad" y "Warlock". Sufrimiento mil, como es costumbre.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**III. ¿Quién anda ahí?**

* * *

"_El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal."_ Aristóteles.

* * *

_Manhattan, Nueva York._

_Época actual._

—Oh, entonces… ¿es una broma de Serrure?

—Supongo, ¿tú sabías algo?

—Tones, no, lo siento, sabes que cuando se le ocurren esas ideas al idiota de Serrure nunca me las dice.

—Es decir, todo apunta a que fue él. ¿Recuerdas esos perros pintarrajeados?

—Como olvidarlo, gritaste por toda la estación del subterráneo.

—Ja.

—Bueno, ya le preguntaremos ahora que lo veamos, ¿sigues asustado?

—Claro que no, soy Tony Stark.

Jan rió, besando la mejilla de su amigo con su brazo enredado al de él mientras paseaban por Central Park, era un día nublado algo frío, pero con el clima lo suficientemente agradable para dar un paseo por aquel enorme pulmón de la gran ciudad. Los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento, con sus respectivos vasos de café recién comprado y una cajita de donas que compartieron en espera de que Serrure llegara a unírseles. Tony le había contado lo sucedido a la chica, en espera de que eso le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas, sobre todo por lo de aquel tipo raro pidiendo el libro y el cual en un segundo vistazo se parecía mucho al que se describía en esas historias antiguas. Eso le hizo sospechar más de Serrure porque el pelinegro no se medía en sus bromas y de eso Tony podía mostrar varias evidencias, no había vuelto a ver al supuesto sacerdote ni tampoco le había pasado ya nada raro con ese libro que a la luz del día era hermoso.

—No es tan usual que haga frío, ¿o sí?

—Oh, ¿no sabes?

—¿Saber qué, Jan Jan?

—Espera —ella sacó su celular para mostrarle unas imágenes— Ha nevado en Dubai. Amanecieron con temperaturas bajo cero.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, es… extraño, ¿no?

—Pero eso no explica porque aquí hace frío. El viento frío baja, no sube, Jan Jan. Dubai está grados más abajo que Nueva York.

—Siempre tan científico.

—Oye…

—¿Me decías de las historias en el libro?

—Ah, sí —Tony mordió una dona— La primera es de un conde que muere en la armadura que tanto le obsesiona, bueno el ángel caballero lo mata. La segunda es de un herrero que hace una armadura para pelear contra ese mismo ángel y termina igual muerto.

—¿Es decir que el ángel siempre busca a ese hombre?

—Pareciera.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que es un brujo que reencarna.

—Uuuuuhhhh —Jan movió sus dedos en el aire como si estuviera haciendo un hechizo.

—Lo sé, lo curioso… bueno quizá es mi imaginación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Pues… es que se parece a mí.

—¿Es tan feo?

—¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

—Pues si es un truco de Serrure es obvio que puso que el personaje se pareciera a ti para darte un susto, tontito. Hasta yo lo pensaría.

Tony torció su boca, todavía pensativo. —Bueno…

—¿Tones?

—¿Pero por qué el sacerdote que vino a mi casa se parece tanto al ángel? A menos que así quisiera Serrure que fuera para que la broma se sintiera real.

—Creo que te estás obsesionando demasiado con eso, Tones.

—¡Hey, perdedores! —llamó Serrure a lo lejos.

Los otros dos alzaron sus brazos para saludarle, sonriendo, aunque luego Tony le reclamó de inmediato a su amigo por lo de la broma del libro.

—Yo no te jugué ninguna broma, Tony, no conocía la historia hasta que Jan nos llevó a la casa anoche.

—No juegues conmigo.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. No he enviado a nadie ni tampoco mandado a hacer un libro.

—Serrure, ya no es gracioso —advirtió Jan.

—Por todo lo que considero valioso, que no estoy jugando. Jamás puse un libro en tu mochila ni tampoco envié un extraño para hacerse pasar por un sacerdote católico.

Los tres se quedaron mirando entre sí, el castaño esperando a que Serrure se carcajeara como signo de que todo era una broma muy pesada, cosa que no sucedió. El chico de ojos verdes se quedó mortalmente serio, igual que Janet quien gimió asustada, abrazándose.

—Tony, ¿dónde tienes el libro?

—Am, lo dejé en mi recámara guardado en un cajón.

—Vamos a verlo.

—Serrure, ¿crees que…?

—Primero vamos a averiguar lo que sucede con el libro y luego hablamos, Jan. Muévanse.

Con la caja de donas media llena igual que sus vasos de café, los tres fueron al penthouse en donde vivía la familia Stark. Jarvis les recibió siempre amable y curioso de sus expresiones pensativas. El trío subió a las escaleras con recelo, tomando aire casi al mismo tiempo cuando Tony abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó el libro de pastas negras que puso sobre la cama, levantando su mirada hacia sus dos amigos que se acercaron cautelosos. El castaño abrió el libro, mostrándoles los cuentos escritos con letra roja. Fue en ese momento cuando Serrure se dio cuenta de que no eran las únicas historias escritas, había más hojas llenas con palabras carmesí luego de aquellos dos cuentos viejos.

—No… no es posible, ayer no estaban.

Tony miró la nueva historia. _La historia final_.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Completamente, yo revisé, tenía… ¡aaahhh!

Los tres se alejaron hasta que sus espaldas chocaron con la pared al ver que el libro pasaba las páginas solo y comenzaba a llenarse de más palabras escritas en rojo sangre. Jan miró a Serrure como a Tony antes de volver pese a que ellos trataron de jalarla de regreso. Ella quería leer qué rayos estaba escribiendo el libro, cómo era la historia que estaba contando.

—¡Jan! ¡Vuelve aquí!

—Tony, Serrure, tienen que leer esto.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tenemos que quemar este libro! ¡Ahora!

Serrure tomó una chamarra de Tony con que envolver aquel libro, mirándolos decidido para salir de la recámara y fuera de ahí. En Nueva York no faltaban lugares donde poder quemar un libro a fuego vivo. Jan y Tony no le detuvieron, dando explicaciones atropelladas a Jarvis cuando salieron. Terminaron en un callejón, tocando en una pequeña puerta de un restaurante cuyo dueño conocía a Serrure. El joven hizo gala de su poder de convencimiento para que los dejaran pasar y les dejaran quemar el libro. Tony no tuvo ningún reparo en que fuese incinerado en el horno con todo y chamarra, no se la pensaba volver a poner luego de que hubiera tocado semejante cosa. Aliviados, los tres vieron consumirse entre las llamas las páginas embrujadas del libro que pronto se hizo ceniza a semejante temperatura. Tiraron las cenizas en el contenedor de basura del callejón, pagando al dueño por el servicio tan peculiar.

—Hey, ¿vamos al cine? —invitó Serrure.

Pasaron todo el día de un lugar a otro, primero en el cine, luego en las pizzas y por último en una pista de patinaje. Tony volvió a casa ya tarde, sin preocupaciones ni sustos porque lo primero que hizo fue buscar un rastro del libro que no apareció. Durmió tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente que tocaba clases, estuvo de buen humor durante el desayuno con sus padres que parecieron no mencionar nada del asunto de aquel sacerdote importunándole. El castaño llegó a la escuela con una sonrisa en el rostro, saludando a compañeros y buscando a esos dos antes de ir a sus casilleros en espera de la alarma que los llamó a clases. Un día normal, se dijo Tony cuando cerró la delgada puerta. Al darse la vuelta estaba completamente solo en aquel amplio pasillo. Ni un solo estudiante, ni un solo ruido.

—¿H-Hola?

Nadie pudo desaparecer así de rápido, se dijo, tragando saliva al dar una vuelta completa con mochila al hombro, ceño fruncido en confusión.

—¿Jan Jan? ¿Serrure?

Unos pasos le hicieron volverse hacia las puertas principales. Una figura alta en ropas negras se acercaba a él muy despacio, sin prisas. Tony miró a los otros dos pasillos que estaban muertos. Una de sus manos se aferró a su mochila, sin saber qué hacer. Decidió hacerle frente al extraño que lentamente caminaba, parecía un tipo perdido de Halloween porque traía ropas de siglos pasados, con una larga trenza negra cayendo sobre un hombro. Quizá lo más inquietante fueron sus ojos azules que brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia, acompañando su sonrisa que al joven se le antojó desquiciada.

—¿Q-Quién es usted?

Tony respingó al sentir una mano pesada y firme caer sobre su hombro, las uñas de aquella mano eran negras y afiladas cual garras. El chico comenzó a temblar.

—No sé…

—**Falta poco, Anthony, muy poco**.

—¿Poco para qué? Señor, yo no…

El hombre sonrió aún más. —**Deja que el libro te guíe**.

—¿Qué?

—¡TONY! —chilló Jan desesperada.

Los sonidos, colores y las personas volvieron. Tony parpadeó confundido, volviéndose a su amiga quien le dedicó una mirada porque todos estaban ya entrando a sus salones menos ellos. Serrure arqueó una ceja, mirando alrededor.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí… ¡Vamos!

El castaño no tuvo más de esas alucinaciones, concentrándose en sus clases. Tendrían un festival con motivo de Halloween, ligeramente atrasado por cuestiones académicas y que era de corte familiar. Los estudiantes recibieron sus volantes de invitación. Había que ir disfrazados, de nuevo, salvo que para este festival era temático. Las brujas de Salem. Mientras el resto de los estudiantes estaban felices por el tema, para Tony y sus amigos fue algo incluso incómodo por no decir escabroso. La profesora fue pasando los boletos donde venía el tipo de traje que deberían llevar, unos serían los pobladores vestidos a la usanza de aquellos tiempos y unos pocos serían las brujas o brujos según correspondiera. Jan fue una pobladora, igual que Serrure quien se decepcionó por no ser de los malos. Tony recibió su papelito, era un brujo.

Las bromas no se hicieron esperar, Tony se unió a ellas de buena gana hasta que sonó el timbre que daba por terminadas las clases. Todos se levantaron, abandonando el salón, excepto Jan quien se había quedado muy seria en su butaca. Serrure llamó la atención del castaño, acercándose ambos a ella para saber si algo ocurría. La chica levantó su mirada, temblorosa con un par de lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos producto del temor que le invadió. Su labio inferior tembló al tratar de hablar, teniendo que tomar aire un par de veces para calmarse, cosa que preocupó a sus amigos pues ella no solía ponerse así. Mucho menos por algo que le encantaba que era un festival de disfraces.

—Hey, Jan Jan, ¿qué pasa?

—¿S-Se acuerdan… de que miré la historia del libro?

—Jan, deja eso…

—¡Puso esto! ¡Yo lo leí! ¡Decía que tendríamos este festival y Tony sería el brujo!

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose consternados por unos segundos.

—"_Y era cierto que sería un brujo, pero no el verdadero, no todavía hasta que realmente despertara…_" Eso fue lo que alcancé a leer.

—Creo que necesitamos un descanso, todos. Los invito a mi casa —dijo Serrure muy serio.

Nadie se negó, terminando de guardar sus cosas para salir del salón hacia el pasillo que comenzó a estar más vacío conforme se acercaron a las puertas. Los autos como los autobuses iban marchándose poco a poco, en filas largas con los demás estudiantes caminando hacia fuera de la escuela. Tony sintió que alguien le mirara, no que eso fuese raro porque era alguien popular. Levantó la vista hacia una esquina del edificio principal, encontrando detrás de un árbol frondoso a ese sacerdote de cabellos rubios con ojos azules y expresión dura que estaba observándolo. El castaño tuvo ganas de ir a encararlo para que lo dejara en paz, pero la mano firme de Serrure lo arrastró hacia su auto, casi subiéndolo a la fuerza. Le perdió de vista entre los autobuses escolares y más árboles.

—Veremos películas, jugaremos, comeremos hasta hartarnos y nos olvidaremos del asunto —ordenó el pelinegro mientras manejaba— El libro está destruido y nosotros estamos en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

Como si fuese alguna clase de hechizo, los tres olvidaron el asunto por las siguientes horas en las que atiborraron sus estómagos con cuanta comida no sana pudieron ordenar mientras rodaban por la alfombra jugando videojuegos o viendo películas hasta que fue hora de dormir. Serrure los había invitado a quedarse en casa, sus padres no solían estar y el atolondrado de su hermano mayor pasaba más tiempo en la fraternidad que en su recámara, así que la casa era prácticamente para ellos tres. No hubo sustos o alguna actividad fuera de lo normal, Tony durmió a pierna suelta sin ninguna preocupación, levantándose un poco tarde a desayunar y cambiarse. Solían tener ropa para esas ocasiones en cada casa. Mientras devoraban el cereal, vieron en el televisor otra noticia extraña. En las costas de Japón habían aparecido centenares de peces muertos sin explicación alguna, y todo podía haber pasado como una catástrofe de contaminación salvo por el hecho de que ninguno tenía ojos.

Mientras Serrure conducía de vuelta a la escuela, notaron que hacía más frío que el día anterior como si en lugar de estar en otoño estuvieran ya en plena temporada de invierno. Jan lo adjudicó a los cambios del clima por toda esa cuestión del calentamiento global. El día pasó sin contratiempos, despejando los últimos temores que los chicos habían guardado del día anterior. La madre de Tony le pidió que la alcanzara en una de las iglesias a las que le gustaba asistir en servicio comunitario, porque luego pasarían a comprar ropa que ella necesitaría para los múltiples eventos de la alta sociedad. Tony no se negó porque significaba distraerse de otras cosas, aprovechando que podría buscar su traje de brujo. No creía en eso de cuentos que se hacen realidad así que no permitiría que un libro que ya no existía le robara su diversión.

—Estamos en contacto, Jan Jan.

—Cuídate, Tones.

—Serrure, no te rompas una uña.

—Ja.

Su madre era católica por tradición, sus antepasados se remontaban a los gloriosos italianos de hacía quien sabe cuántos siglos igual que su afamada tradición culinaria, quizá lo único que Tony podía agradecer de semejante legado cultural. De hecho, el castaño tenía una madrina que ahora era monja, una Madre Superiora anciana que de vez en cuando les visitaba y a la que le tenía mucho afecto porque siempre le había consentido. La iglesia a donde había asistido su madre era de esas altas tipo góticas que chocaban con la arquitectura moderna y futurista de Nueva York. Aún no terminaba la sesión de charla, así que el castaño tuvo que esperar en las bancas mirando alrededor todas esas esculturas de santos y vírgenes rodeados de flores y velas. Nunca vio sentarse al hombre a su lado sino hasta que este le habló con una voz profunda, grave, como de comandante.

—¿Dónde está el libro?

—¡Joder!

—No maldigas en un lugar santo.

—¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido o qué?

Los ojos azules se clavaron en Tony. —¿Dónde está el libro?

—Pff, escuche ¿señor…?

—Rogers.

—Como sea, ese libro ya no existe, ¿okay?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo incineré, a estas alturas debe ir en barco hacia el basurero de Nueva York.

—¿Se quemó? ¿Realmente?

—Seguro, estuve ahí todo el tiempo y recogí las cenizas. ¿Ahora me puedes dejar en paz?

Tony se levantó y cayó de bruscamente de vuelta al asiento cuando una mano cual tenaza se apoderó de su codo, obligándolo a quedarse junto a ese sacerdote.

—Puede tomarle tiempo, pero el libro volverá. Y cuando lo haga, te devorará.

—Sí, cómo no. ¿Ya tomó su medicamento para la esquizofrenia, padre?

—¿No me recuerdas?

El castaño le miró de arriba abajo. —¿No? ¿Me bautizó?

—Ven conmigo.

—¡Oye! ¡Pero…!

—¿Lo viste, no es cierto? Al Mercader de la Muerte.

—En serio, si no me sueltas voy a gritar.

—Estuvo en tu escuela.

Aquella frase dejó perplejo a Tony, ¿cómo sabía aquel fortachón de pocos modales lo que había sucedido en el pasillo de su escuela? Fue suficiente distracción para perderse entre los pasillos de la nave adjunta hasta llegar al área privada de los sacerdotes donde solían cambiarse sus hábitos para oficiar misa. Se detuvieron frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, Tony frente a este y el sacerdote detrás, mirándole por el reflejo con sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño.

—Antonio tenía una marca, una que yo le hice.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué coño haces…?

—¡No maldigas en la casa de Dios!

Contra su voluntad, Tony fue despojado de su chamarra y playera que el rubio tironeó para descubrir su hombro izquierdo donde se veía una marca de nacimiento, era una línea recta que iba de su pecho a su espalda, quebrándose a la mitad formando un curioso ángulo obtuso.

—La primera vez que nos enfrentamos, yo le hice esto con mi espada que quemó su piel.

—¿Eh? Pero yo no…

—Tú eres la última pieza de su alma, si él consigue su objetivo tú habrás desaparecido y el infierno subirá a la Tierra.

Volviendo a cubrir su hombro, el castaño se giró con el ceño fruncido, alejándose del sacerdote.

—Estás loco, voy a gritar.

—La primera vez fue en Florencia, donde aprendí que no debía matar su cuerpo mortal. La segunda vez fue en el desierto de este país, en un pueblo fantasma. Tampoco logré salvarlo. Esta vez no fallaré.

Tony le hubiera dicho un par de cosas, pero la mención de los lugares le dejó callado porque eran los mismos sitios que había leído en el libro ahora hecho cenizas. Un conde y un herrero. Su marca de nacimiento no era un ultra secreto, tampoco algo que muchos supieran, sobre todo desconocidos.

—¿Quién eres realmente?

—Mi nombre es Steven Rogers. Mi nombre humano.

—¿Qué?

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de descubrir su espalda, girándose para que Tony viera las dos enormes cicatrices en su piel con unas pequeñísimas protuberancias de hueso.

—Perdí mis alas cuando vine a este mundo mortal a detener al brujo que forjaba un libro maldito. Era el precio por abandonar el Cielo, las recuperaré cuando el Mercader de la Muerte haya sido vencido. Adelante, toca, solo así verás que no miento.

Tony consideró la idea de echarse a correr, estaba a solas con un hombre que era claramente más fuerte y alto que él con la espalda desnuda en una habitación a solas donde nadie entraría. Su curiosidad fue mayor, levantando una mano para tocar ese pequeño hueso que apenas si sobresalía de la piel. Fue como si le dieran una descarga eléctrica de golpe, un relámpago golpeándolo con todo su poder. Una espada de fuego, un bosque viejo de árboles que hablaban un lenguaje sagrado, esos ojos azules brillantes. El castaño gritó al sentir ese fuego en su hombro izquierdo, cayendo al suelo adolorido. Steven fue a él, abrazándole al acomodarlo sobre su pecho hasta calmarlo.

—Ssshh, tranquilo. No voy a permitir que te destruya, pero debes confiar en mí.

—P-Pero el libro…

—No, el libro no fue destruido. No existe nada en el mundo mortal que pueda acabar con él, como tampoco con el Mercader de la Muerte. La única forma es impedir que reúna las piezas y complete su alma al mismo tiempo que el libro que cuenta historias.

El castaño levantó su mirada aterrada. —No quiero morir.

Steven negó, sonriéndolo. —Voy a cuidar de ti, Anthony. Su maldad no vive en tu interior, lo he percibido, así que él no podrá alcanzarte. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

—O-Okay…

—Lamento esto, en verdad, pero te juro por Dios que vas a vivir. El mal no ganará.


	5. La historia del Herrero

**EL LIBRO QUE CONTABA HISTORIAS**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel/AU

_Parejas_: Stony

_Derechos_: a respirar todavía es gratis

_Advertencias_: una historia grotesca con elementos de suspenso y algo de horror para estas fechas tenebrosas. Inspirado en "Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad" y "Warlock". Sufrimiento mil, como es costumbre.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**IV. La historia del herrero.**

* * *

"_Lo universal es el caos. El mundo el escenario que representa este planeta es por lo tanto algo monstruoso, un acertijo de infortunios que deben ser aceptados, pero por los cuales uno nunca debe capitular_." Friedrich Dürrenmatt.

* * *

_Noche de Brujas, Timely._

_1872._

Anthony Stark miró al cielo, no había estrellas, era raro que no hubiera estrellas o quizá fue que estaba muriendo y sus ojos ya no podían ver más el titilar de las estrellas.

—Joder —masculló.

.

.

.

Todo había comenzado unos meses atrás, cuando había llegado un extranjero a Timely. Carol había dicho que era bueno porque lo había interrogado y era diestro con las armas de fuego que hacían falta con los forasteros que rondaban el pueblo, mercenarios que buscaban venganza a nombre de Wilson Fisk. Como fuese, al herrero de Timely no le hizo gracia la perfección de aquel hombre, tenía el típico porte de los ángeles que se pintaban en las catedrales. Cabellos rubios largos que caían sobre sus anchos hombros, esa barba espesa con unos ojos azules que todo lo observaban, especialmente a él cuando lo ubicó entre la gente que salió a verle cuando acompañaba a Lobo Rojo y Carol Danvers. Lo que más le chocó era un paquete que cargaba en un costado de su caballo, podía parecer todo, salvo para los ojos que sabían ver y los de Tony eran de esos que le dijeron que se trataba de una espada.

¿Quién coño usaba una espada en esos tiempos?

Aparentemente aquel espécimen llamado Steven Rogers, Marshall o algo así. No le engañaba y menos con ese acento europeo. Tony hizo todo lo posible por evadirlo, quizá todas las damas del pueblo cayeron rendidas a sus dulces modales, pero no el herrero que había visto la guerra, sus rostros como la forma en que la gente cambia cuando se le presiona. Algo escondía aquel hombre paseándose sobre su caballo todas las mañanas, pasando delante de su taller con más lentitud, quizá esperando a que le invitara una copa de whisky o le mostrara sus trabajos. Como fuese, Stark no le vio en las siguientes dos semanas, ocupándose de comprar más botellas de whisky o de reparar el viejo molino de la viuda Parker. Tuvo que ser Natasha quien le reprendiera por no hacer amistad con el invitado.

—No lo puedes evadir toda la vida, Tony.

—Mírame hacerlo.

—¿Por qué te cae mal?

—Quizá porque me recuerda a los cerdos del Sur, engreídos.

—No es del Sur.

—Seguro que no, señora mía, pero tampoco es de Timely.

Debían verse porque las herraduras del caballo que montaba pronto necesitaron un cambio y no había nadie más que lo hiciera más que él. Tony maldijo el día en que se hizo el único y mejor herrero de Timely cuando tuvo al bastardo de cabellos rubios entrando a su taller con sus espuelas sonando contra el piso de madera y esos ojos azules inspeccionando el sitio con la expresión de un dios despreciando las obras de los mortales. Había sido una fortuna que el whisky estuviera en su sangre para calmar su lengua altanera o ese primer encuentro hubiera sido de lo más desastroso como cuando se había enfrentado a uno de los matones de Fisk a puñetazo limpio.

—Señor Stark.

—¿Quién lo busca?

—Yo.

—¿Y para qué lo busca?

—Mi caballo necesita nuevas herraduras.

—Que desafortunado caballo.

Steven frunció su ceño, mirándole de arriba abajo. —No hay otra herrería aquí… ¿ha bebido, Señor Stark?

—Asunto que no le concierne, forastero. ¿A dónde ha dejado el animal? Y por animal me refiero al pobre caballo que ha de llevarle sobre su lomo.

El rubio se quedó callado unos momentos, los suficientes para que Stark pensara que iba a darse media vuelta y marcharse.

—¿Comenzó a beber desde que encontró el libro?

Tony ya poseía el talento de fingir, hacerlo en esa ocasión le salió natural, haciéndose el desentendido ante la pregunta que le asombró, por otra parte. ¿Cómo se había enterado ese extranjero de su más oscuro secreto? Más tarde lo averiguaría, pero en aquellos momentos solamente mostró la más completa confusión propia de quien no tiene la menor idea de lo que se está hablando. Claro que había encontrado un libro, o, mejor dicho, el libro lo había encontrado a él. Después de la explosión en las minas Roxxon, había echado un vistazo para ayudar a Lobo Rojo con el recuento de los daños y los cuerpos. Ahí entre los escombros halló un bulto envuelto en una camisa de las que solían usar los mineros. Lo primero que pensó era que se trataba de algunas pertenencias del dueño de la camisa, luego, al notar que tenía una forma rectangular, su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier precaución.

Se trataba de un libro de pastas negras con las puntas doradas, parecía como de esos libros antiguos que solían hacer en el Viejo Continente, con las hojas pintadas por las orillas de rojo carmesí. No había nada escrito en ellas, pero su estado era impecable para haber permanecido ahí sepultado entre los escombros y ser protegido por manos que debieron mancharlo. Tony se sorprendió mucho, y se debatió más consigo mismo sobre si debía entregarlo a Carol o quedárselo, después de todo ya no habría nadie que lo reclamara, ninguna viuda iba a querer algo de la mina. Su consciencia ganó la batalla, llamando a Lobo Rojo para mostrarle lo que había encontrado, metiéndolo en un morral que el nativo tomó, alabando su honestidad que al herrero le supo a estupidez. El Pony Express llegó, trayendo consigo lo necesario para los heridos. Dentro de la diligencia venían unos gitanos que al ver el libro en manos de Carol desearon comprarlo, ofreciendo por el artículo una cantidad generosa.

Stark hubiera querido hacer un reclamo, pero una vez más su buena voluntad de ciudadano modelo no le permitió hablar. A nadie le interesaba un libro como esos, menos porque más de uno lo consideraba de mala suerte al haber salido de entre los escombros en la mina. Los gitanos se llevaron el libro para disgusto del castaño quien se encerró en su taller a beber, en aquellos tiempos lo hacía con mayor regularidad. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio cuando Natasha le llamó por la madrugada para salir a una expedición, el Pony Express había sido atacado por lobos. Todos los ocupantes incluyendo los conductores de la diligencia habían terminado destajados en un escenario que le hizo vomitar. Lobo Rojo dijo que eso era algo antinatural pues los lobos no solían atacar así y menos a una diligencia.

De nuevo vio aquel libro negro, tirando no muy lejos de la masacre, como esperando por él. Tony se mordió un labio debatiéndose entre lo ético y ser un perfecto patán. Al final, su lado perverso salió a flote, escondiendo el libro dentro de su abrigo fingiendo que no se sentía bien, lo cual también era una media verdad debido a la bebida. Carol le dejó ir, tomando su caballo para ir directo a su taller donde buscó el escondite para su tesoro como un asesino oculta un arma que lo incrimine. Ni siquiera quiso preguntarse por qué actuó de esa manera, terminando de guardar el libro en un taburete junto a su cama, debajo de un tablón que fingía ser la base falsa del cajón. Pasarían días antes de que el herrero lo sacara para admirarlo una vez más, abriendo las hojas para descubrir los bocetos de una armadura que no habían estado ahí antes, lo recordaba bien.

O quizá no.

La bebida le hacía olvidar cosas, también debía aceptarlo y entre ellas podía haber estado el ver esos bocetos por lo que quiso el libro. Esa línea de pensamiento le pareció muy verosímil. Había estado pensando en un nuevo invento desde que terminara la Guerra Civil, pero su cargo de conciencia más su alcoholismo lo habían alejado del proyecto. Ahora que veía los arreglos de aquella armadura, no dudó en ponerse a trabajar entre trago y trago con un frenesí tal que cayó desmayado en pleno mediodía por no haber comido ni descansado nada. Su primera pesadilla apareció en ese momento, se vio a sí mismo ahí tirado en el sucio suelo de su taller boca abajo, no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba una figura negra que le observaba encorvada de manera no natural, encaramada sobre la mesa de trabajo. Esa sombra o lo que fuera extendió su brazo, una mano larga con garras que tocó sus cabellos.

Tony gritó, despertando un par de horas después con la resaca de la bebida justo a tiempo cuando Lobo Rojo le encontró así, ayudándole a llegar a su cama. El buen nativo le preparó comida que le obligó a terminar en su presencia, dejándole descansar so pena de ir a contarle a Carol si veía que estaba de nuevo dando de golpes en su taller. No quiso dormir, por la pesadilla que le pareció demasiado real, resistiendo hasta que su cuerpo cansado ganó la batalla. Una vez más se vio a sí mismo durmiendo en su catre con la figura negra encaramada cual cuervo en los barrotes de su cabecera, observándole como estaba ahí tumbado a su merced. Siendo tan obstinado incluso en sus sueños, Stark se obligó a abrir sus ojos en aquella pesadilla, mirando hacia arriba.

La sombra tenía su rostro.

Pasó los siguientes días trabajando en su nueva armadura con los cambios que había hallado en el libro. Si dormía lo hacía en casa de Natasha o de Carol, incluso en el rancho de la viuda Parker. Tony había notado que si estaba acompañado las pesadillas no aparecían. Eso no cambió el hecho de que a veces solía notar esa figura de ropas negras en los reflejos de ventanas o de espejos de una que otra dama en la calle. Stark fue a pedir más material, un viaje de un par de días. No tuvo más remedio que pasar la noche en un hotel, sirviéndose de una linda mujer que calentara su cama y le distrajera de aquella aparición que comenzaba a obsesionarle o volverle loco, era lo mismo. Ahora le parecía que le hablaba, en una lengua que no era suya pero que de alguna manera podía comprender. Lo peor era que a Tony le gustó lo que estaba susurrándole.

—Pobre animal, lo hace trabajar mucho, forastero.

—¿Dónde está el libro?

—¿Está escuchándome o haciéndose el loco? Creo que el calor en Timely le ha robado el juicio.

—No como a usted —el rubio se le acercó, mirándole con severidad— Déjame ayudarte.

—¡Listo! —el herrero terminó su labor con las patas del caballo— No tiene que pagarme, soy un buen ciudadano que ayuda a la ley. Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo qué hacer.

El castaño entró a toda prisa a su taller cuya puerta azotó en un claro signo de que no deseaba más charla, sintiendo el corazón alterado y motivo por el cual fue en busca de otra botella de whisky. Aquella noche, estando ebrio se le olvidó lo de las pesadillas, quedándose dormido dentro de la bañera en la que había pretendido asearse. Desnudo, con un cigarro que cayó de sus dedos igual que la botella que rodó por el piso, vaciando su contenido, Tony sintió sus párpados pesados que comenzó a cerrar, mirando el vapor del agua que se elevaba por entre sus piernas. Cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, alcanzó a entrever la figura delante de la tina, lo que robó su sueño. Esa garra se estiró de manera imposible, Tony ni siquiera pudo gritar, pataleando con el agua salpicando alrededor.

Los siguientes días durmió cual santo, no pesadillas ni tampoco visiones en ventanas o espejos. Su mente estuvo más enfocada, más creativa igual que su cuerpo que pareció recuperarse del cansancio que había caído en él luego de volver de la guerra. Steven apareció de nuevo en la puerta de su taller, sin caballo esta vez, mirándole fijamente mientras él estaba forjando una placa de metal para su armadura que mantenía oculta de los ojos curiosos. El rubio le observó muy tenso, como si supiera algo que el herrero desconociera, haciendo que se detuviera en su labor, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo antes de caminar hacia el forastero quitándose sus guantes y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

—¿Ahora qué, forastero?

—He venido por el libro y esta vez no me iré sin él.

—Oh, eso —Tony rió despectivo, acercándose a él— Lo siento, tengo muchos libros como puedes ver, no sé a cuál de ellos te refieres.

—Sabes a cuál, Anthony.

—No, no lo sé, Steven.

—Dámelo, por las buenas.

—Sí que eres un fastidio, forastero —murmuró, dando un paso más para acercarse que casi rozaron sus rostros— Vienes aquí, a mi espacio sagrado a exigirme algo que no tengo con esa vanidad de saberte con la razón.

—Te ayudaré si me ayudas.

El castaño se carcajeó, mirándole fijamente. —¿Ayudarme? ¿Qué tal si lo hago yo?

Steven nunca vio venir su movimiento sorpresa, tomándole por el rostro con ambas manos para plantarle un beso furioso y lascivo, bajando una mano de su nuca hacia su trasero, obligándole a pegar sus vientres y dejarle sentir una naciente erección. Como era de esperarse, el buen hombre le aventó, con los ojos desorbitados ante su acción que lo hizo salir corriendo de su taller mientras Tony se carcajeó hasta las lágrimas, quedándose serio después, relamiéndose sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, el angelito no es tan puro.

Había conseguido su objetivo, que fue alejar al rubio de su taller por los siguientes días en que terminó su armadura, agregando en el libro las observaciones sobre cómo hacer que pudiera incluso volar de tener los materiales correctos. Timely era demasiado pobre y perdido en el mapa para hacerle llegar los secretos que en otras tierras ya se conocían. Vino el otoño y con él la llegada del día de las brujas, todo el pueblo emocionado con los adornos y el festival de medianoche que se celebraría frente a la comisaría. Steven ni siquiera le miraba cuando se cruzaban en la calle, haciendo las delicias de Tony quien se sintió muy seguro de sí mismo, tanto que a veces pensaba que, si lo deseaba con suficiente fuerza, podría hacer magia con sus manos. El detalle de la evasión del forastero no abandonaría sus pensamientos, era un descubrimiento que le llamó la atención y que podía servirle.

—¿Temes al fuego del infierno por caer en el pecado de Sodoma y Gomorra? —le preguntó a bocajarro al rubio cuando el festival comenzaba.

Ambos estaban alejados del estrado donde parejas bailaban esperando ganar una vaquilla, el aroma de las calabazas recién cortadas, las lámparas de aceite y la comida hecha para la ocasión llenaba el ambiente igual que la música alegrando a todos los ciudadanos de Timely.

—Esos juegos no funcionarán, no caeré.

—Yo creo que has caído desde hace mucho tiempo, Steven.

El rubio frunció su ceño, muy quieto. —¿Antonio?

Su respuesta fue una carcajada antes de levantar sus manos al cielo, una bandada de cuervos atacó a todos en el festival. Rogers quiso detenerle, pero lo arrojó contra las caballerizas, guiñándole un ojo antes de darse media vuelta mientras las aves devoraban a la pobre gente que agonizaba entre sus picoteos, salpicando la decoración con sangre y vísceras. Tony llegó a su taller, mirándose por un espejo que tenía. Sus ojos brillaban en un azul claro. Abrió las puertas falsas que ocultaban la armadura en la que entró, saliendo a paso tranquilo para esperar al ángel que llegó montando un caballo que murió a un gesto suyo, convirtiéndose en cenizas. Steven rugió con su espada en alto, llamando al Padre en los Cielos antes de brincarle encima, comenzando una batalla en la que el herrero pareció tener la ventaja.

—**Nunca, Steven**.

—¡Ríndete! ¡Esta vez no te dejaré escapar!

El hermoso ángel de cabellos rubios no quiso herirle, cosa que le fastidió, solamente le atacaba para ir destruyendo parte por parte su armadura que resistió los embates. Los lobos vinieron a su auxilio igual que los cuervos cuando terminaron con el pueblo, incluyendo niños y ancianos. La espada de plata de aquel emisario de Dios fue acabando uno a uno de sus aliados hasta que de nuevo solamente quedaron ellos dos. Tony no estuvo dispuesto a dejarse vencer, activando el último motor que había reservado, que estaba frente a su pecho y que disparó fuego contra Steven, obligándole a contraatacar con todas sus fuerzas. El revés de la espada cortó el casco que protegía su cabeza, tumbándole al suelo.

—Antonio, se acabó. Te llevaré a Roma.

—**¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de mí?**

Fuese la pregunta o la frustración, el rubio le golpeó con su espada, rompiendo el motor en su pecho que estalló, rompiendo todas sus costillas cuyos huesos fracturados se enterraron en su corazón. De pronto todo cambió, como si hubiera estado dormido todo ese tiempo y despertara solamente para encontrarse al borde de la muerte como varias noches soñó. Sus ojos miraron los aterrados del forastero al notar el daño hecho en un arranque de miedo prohibido a una criatura celestial.

—No, Antonio…

Anthony Stark miró al cielo, no había estrellas, era raro que no hubiera estrellas o quizá fue que estaba muriendo y sus ojos ya no podían ver más el titilar de las estrellas.

—Joder —masculló.

—¡No! Te sacaré de esa maldita armadura y…

Un guantelete dio un manotazo al rubio. —El daño está hecho.

—Puedo salvarte, déjame hacerlo.

—¿Por qué…? —Tony tosió sangre— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Hay algo bueno en ti, no todo está perdido.

—Siempre he estado perdido.

—No, Anthony… Antonio…

—Tengo tanto sueño…

—¡NO!

Steven le sacudió, haciendo que se quejara del dolor, el viento aulló como siempre lo hacía en esas épocas, solo que el herrero encontró que podía entenderle. Estaba diciéndole adiós. Bufó divertido, sintiendo una mano cariñosa apartar sus cabellos y limpiar la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

—Deja… ya…

—No permitas que gane la oscuridad, Tony, no lo permitas.

—¿Qué gano…? —tosió una vez más— ¿… estando en la luz…?

—¿Por qué me besaste?

Tony arqueó una ceja, dándose el lujo de ser cínico todavía. —Eres… perfecto…

—Esa no fue la razón.

—Tal vez… si quiero algo de luz… tu luz… tal vez…

—Anthony… ¡Anthony! ¡ANTHONY!

Anthony Stark moriría esa noche a las puertas de su taller, mirando el cielo estrellado con un viento frío y el llanto de un ángel sobre su pecho abierto en dos. El fuego iniciado por los cuervos al atacar el festival barrería con todo Timely, dejando solamente cenizas y cuerpos carbonizados. Steven buscaría el libro, pero no encontraría rastro alguno por más que hurgó entre las cenizas. No sería sino tiempo después, que un viajero alemán buscando historias de miedo que visitara donde una vez estuviera ese pueblo ahora fantasma que hallaría el libro casi enterrado entre el pastizal, llevándoselo como una reliquia familiar que más tarde heredaría a su amada hija, Wanda.


	6. Hechizo o revelación

**EL LIBRO QUE CONTABA HISTORIAS**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel/AU

_Parejas_: Stony

_Derechos_: a respirar todavía es gratis

_Advertencias_: una historia grotesca con elementos de suspenso y algo de horror para estas fechas tenebrosas. Inspirado en "Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad" y "Warlock". Sufrimiento mil, como es costumbre.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**V. Hechizo o revelación.**

* * *

"_La magia solo dura mientras persiste el deseo_." Jorge Bucay.

* * *

_Los Fieles Difuntos, Manhattan, Nueva York._

_Época actual._

La vida de Tony había cambiado en un parpadeo, lo mejor era ausentarse de clases si bien eso también implicaba que no vería a sus dos mejores amigos. Tenía la certeza de que Steven era alguien con mucha influencia porque solo bastó que hablara con el sacerdote de la iglesia que había estado con su madre para que nadie dijera nada sobre el hecho de llevárselo a las oficinas centrales en la ciudad bajo un resguardo que le recordó a un político o una celebridad internacional. Su madre besó sus cabellos, bendiciéndole y pidiéndole que se portara bien, ignoraba que le habían dicho a ella, alguna mentira piadosa para no hablarle de hechiceros inmortales en una guerra contra un ángel que se hacía pasar por otro sacerdote más. El chico envió un par de mensajes a Jan como a Serrure, para que no se preocuparan por él, diciéndoles que luego les explicaría todo.

—Señorito, le traje un poco de alimentos —un mayordomo de baja estatura y muy silencioso entró en su recámara, dejando una bandeja en la elegante mesa de caoba junto a la ventana— Si desea algo más, puede pedirlo, me encargaré.

—G-Gracias.

En el camino, Steven le explicó que era la última parte del alma de Antonio Stella, un hechicero nacido en tiempos remotos que había hecho un trato con Lucifer. Ignoraba su verdadero nombre, le había conocido así luego de siglos persiguiéndole por toda Europa hasta terminar en Normandía donde al fin le pudo tender una trampa que costó docenas de vidas, pero el hechicero ya lo tenía planeado, había estado buscando cada objeto de poder oscuro que existiera en esos tiempos, fundiéndolos en un libro que dividió en tres partes igual que su alma. Antonio buscaba desaparecer de la vista del ángel, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que el hechizo del libro se hiciera más poderoso, resguardando esos trozos de su alma que luego recuperaría para volver al mundo de los vivos y cuando lo hiciera, abriría las puertas del infierno en la Tierra, provocando el fin de la Humanidad.

Parecía el típico cuento barato de película de terror, sin embargo, Tony había probado en carne propia lo terrible que era la presencia de Antonio en el pasillo de su escuela. El libro no podía ser destruido más que por la espada de Steven, el fuego solamente lo consumía, pero se regeneraba, apareciendo de nuevo para buscar a su dueño. Ahora que el hechicero poseía las dos partes de su alma, era más poderoso que antes, y el tiempo lo había hecho también más fuerte como astuto. El Vaticano tenía a su disposición todos los recursos necesarios para impedir que se apoderara de la tercera y última parte, tragándose a Tony, literalmente. Otra cosa que el ángel le había explicado era que aquella partición de su alma había ocasionado el único fallo de Antonio, cada parte se había "purificado" de su maldad. Así, él era la versión más humana, más pura del hechicero y, por ende, con la que podría darle fuerza invencible a su libro.

—¿Todo bien? —Steven entró a su recámara, mirando la bandeja— ¿No te gusta lo que te han preparado?

—No, sí, es decir… no tengo hambre, realmente. Muero de miedo.

Steven negó con una sonrisa, caminando hacia la cama donde estaba sentado con piernas cruzadas. Una mano gentil acarició los cabellos de Tony.

—No voy a permitir que te haga daño. Te lo he prometido y lo cumpliré.

—¿Mi familia y amigos estarán bien?

—Antonio no irá por ellos, con el libro que han incinerado, pierde un poco de su fuerza y nosotros ganamos el tiempo suficiente para protegerte. Siempre se concentra en su objetivo, no te preocupes, de todas formas, tengo gente vigilándolos.

—Gracias, Steve.

—¿Alguna pregunta más que desees hacer?

—¿Cómo es que el libro podría abrir las puertas del infierno?

—No creo que debas…

—Por favor —el chico le miró con ojos grandes.

—Okay, solo algo general.

—Sí.

—Me has dicho que supieron de una leyenda del libro, contando historias. Así es como funcionaría, cuando estén las tres partes unidas, Antonio usará la armadura que tanto ha buscado, leerá la única historia escrita en las hojas y se hará realidad.

—Yo no he creado ninguna armadura, con trabajos he logrado una máquina de movimiento.

—Lo cual me alegra —Steven sonrió— Es un obstáculo más para el hechicero.

—Si todo sale bien, ¿él desaparecerá y seré libre?

—Tendrás una vida normal como las demás.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Qué será de ti?

—Recuperaré mis alas y volveré —Tony hizo una mueca que el rubio notó— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien más que no fuera Jan o Serrure… y que te vayas. Nunca más te volvería a ver.

—Claro que sí.

—Ja, cuando muera y eso si me porto bien.

—Tienes un corazón puro, Tony, como tu alma. Estaría esperando por ti.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Soy un ángel, no puedo mentir.

Tony le miró fijamente, con un ligero sonrojo. Aunque tuviera ese cabello largo y esa barba que lo hacía lucir como un vagabundo, Steven era muy atractivo. Y era bastante malo que el castaño gustara de chicos en lugar de lindas, adineradas como esqueléticas chicas de su clase. Sin explicaciones de por medio, el muchacho abrazó a Steven con fuerza, tanto para ocultar su sonrojo como calmar su corazón. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero el peligro no dejaba de percibirse. Un hechicero tan antiguo queriendo devorarlo no lo iba a dejar conciliar el sueño. El ángel se quedó quieto, perplejo ante el gesto tan cálido de Tony sin saber cómo corresponder, no era que desconociera la forma en que los humanos se relacionaban, no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas. Los brazos del rubio fueron subiendo lentamente hasta rodear su espalda y acariciar sus cabellos con cierta ternura.

—Tranquilo, Tony. No temas, estoy contigo.

Aquel abrazo del muchacho se transformó en un salto y apretón involuntario de sus brazos alrededor del torso de Steven cuando una bandada de pájaros se estrelló contra el vidrio de su ventana. Tony gritó asustado, escondiéndose en el pecho del rubio quien entró en su modo protector, ocultando el rostro del chico contra el hueco de su cuello y hombro mirando tenso aquel incidente que de fortuito no tenía nada. Solo fue cuestión de unos segundos hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. El ángel bajó su mirada hacia Tony, acariciando sus cabellos antes de tomar su mentón para que le observara, estando lo más tranquilo posible de modo que calmara el corazón desbocado del joven, sus latidos le eran claros estando tan cerca igual que su respiración agitada.

—Quédate aquí, iré a averiguar qué sucedió.

—Es él, ¿verdad?

—Desafortunadamente sí, no es que haya enviado esas aves de forma premeditada. El poder de Antonio es tal que ha comenzado a traer desgracias alrededor del mundo, lo que te puede dar una idea de lo que es capaz de hacer con tan solo dos partes del libro.

—Tengo miedo.

—Sé que es inevitable, pero confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa del rubio tuvo su efecto tranquilizador en Tony quien asintió, suspirando antes de separarse, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para calmar sus pensamientos alocados. Estaba en riesgo de muerte y solo se le ocurría pensar en lo muy atractivo que era aquel ángel. Cuando Steven se marchó, el chico saltó a la mesa para asaltar la bandeja, todo aquel susto le abrió el apetito. Se acercó a la ventana que miraba al jardín interior de aquella planta perteneciente a la catedral principal de Nueva York, el área de dormitorios y oficinas privadas. Ya los empleados estaban recogiendo las pobres aves que se habían estrellado no solo contra las ventanas, también contra columnas, estatuas y lámparas. Parecía como una película de terror, solo que esta sí era real.

Steven regresó para la hora de la cena, quedándose hasta que terminó lo que el buen mayordomo encargado de su cuidado -de nombre Salomón- le había traído. Revisó unos mensajes chuscos de Jan diciéndole que lo extrañaba y otros de Serrure preguntando si le prestaba unas prendas, el muy banal siempre. Tony tuvo ciertas dificultades para conciliar el sueño en aquella recámara que olía a cera de abeja, incienso y mucha santidad, por no decir los muebles que hacían que pareciera haber viajado a la época del barroco o algo así. Cuando al fin se quedó dormido, después de hablar unos minutos con su madre, tuvo un sueño de lo más curioso. Se trataba de las historias que había leído en aquel libro, solamente que veía una versión muy extraña.

Se veía a sí mismo en lugar de los protagonistas.

Tony despertó en la madrugada, con un respingo. Todo estaba quieto y en silencio, no se escuchaban sonidos del pasillo, o del jardín. El joven sintió su corazón alterado, así que respiró hondo para tranquilizarse haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidar aquella pesadilla. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pateara las sábanas y fuera al baño a refrescar su cara, miró a todos lados cuando lo hizo, esperando alguna aparición o un susto, pero solo quedó decepcionado. Aquel edificio era aburrido a morir. El castaño regresó de vuelta a la cama para dormir esta vez sin ningún problema, a pierna suelta con algo de baba de por medio mientras una figura en su cabecera le observaba con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el joven se dio cuenta que la situación era aún más seria de lo que Steven le había planteado. Habían llegado refuerzos de Roma para ayudarlo y ahora el piso donde vivía temporalmente se había convertido en una fortaleza al mejor estilo de las películas de espías. Sin duda que el ángel le hubiera salvado antes de que el brujo lo hubiera tragado había dado esperanzas a todos ahí, y más. Pero afuera las cosas habían sido muy distintas, las noticias de diferentes puntos en el mundo hablaban de pestes bíblicas o de fenómenos naturales que no debían suceder, como que cayeran sapos en cierta ciudad o que de pronto un mar color turquesa se volviera rojo de un día para otro.

—No te preocupes, todo eso volverá a la normalidad cuando hayamos acabado con Antonio —le dijo el rubio con una palmadita en su mano descansando sobre la larga mesa del comedor.

El castaño solamente sonrió, mirando su desayuno a medias que no pudo terminar. ¿Cómo estaban sus padres o sus amigos? Incluso pensó en la seguridad de sus compañeros de la escuela. ¿Qué tal si ese brujo malvado los atacaba en venganza por no poderlo atrapar? Tony quiso expresar esas angustias, sin embargo, ahí en ese edificio tuvieron otras ideas muy distintas. Pensaban ya en hacerle una suerte de exorcismo con el fin de purificar su alma y así deslindarlo del libro macabro.

—Tony, ¿sucede algo?

—Steve, me dijiste que el libro no tenía forma de crear una nueva historia, pero… he recordado que Jan Jan mencionó que había leído algo nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Estás seguro?

—Pues no, lo quemamos luego.

—Steve —uno de esos ayudantes italianos les llamó, mirando a Tony— Vengan acá.

Fueron a una salita donde habían puesto un sistema de vigilancia extra como si aquella zona no estuviera lo suficientemente protegida ya. Le explicaron al muchacho como funcionaría para que no se sorprendiera si de pronto veía cerrarse puertas por sí solas o que las ventanas se blindaran. También les mostraron los videos de cámaras externas, como de la ciudad. Tony vio el callejón donde echaron las cenizas del libro, ahí estaba otro equipo de la iglesia haciendo una limpieza.

—No encontramos el libro.

—Pero, ¿encontraron rastros del fuego? —quiso saber Steven.

—Sí, no mienten. El libro va a volver, y con él, el brujo.

Aquel agente de Roma pronunció aquello con tal firmeza que Tony sintió un escalofrío, temblando ligeramente. Steven lo notó, pasando un brazo por sus hombros con un beso paternal sobre sus cabellos.

—Aquí estás a salvo, en cuanto estés listo, te llevaremos a Roma.

—¡¿A ROMA?!

—Antonio es muy poderoso, Tony, debemos tener toda la artillería con nosotros.

—¿Y tú estarás en esa artillería?

—Claro —el rubio picó su nariz, despeinando ligeramente sus cabellos— Quita esa carita.

El sonrojo de Tony apareció, oculto por su excusa de ir al baño so pretexto de aquel miedo repentino. Se mojó la cara varias veces maldiciendo sus hormonas que le atacaban cuando no era tiempo de hacerlo.

—No puedes, idiota.

—**Claro que sí**.

Tony hubiera querido gritar, pero la mano de garras negras le cubrió la boca. Detrás del castaño estaba aquel alto y sonriente hombre de ropas antiguas con una larga trenza que caía por un hombro, mirándole a través del espejo al inclinarse sobre su rostro para susurrar en su oreja que lamió primero.

—**Permíteme darte una demostración de cómo se hace**.

Steven frunció el ceño al notar que su protegido se tomaba más tiempo de lo normal en el baño. Intercambió la mirada con el agente y salió de la sala hacia la delgada puerta, tocando suavemente.

—¿Tony?

Un sollozo se dejó escuchar y el ángel suspiró, tomando el picaporte. —Tony, ¿qué sucede? —al no tener respuesta, Steven optó por forzar la puerta, mirando al chico encogido bajo el lavabo— Oh, Tony, vamos, sé que esto parece horrible, no es así. Todo saldrá bien, te he hecho una promesa y la pienso cumplir. Anda, ¿quieres mostrarme tu carita?

El castaño levantó su rostro, con ojos hinchados por el llanto y un enorme puchero. Steven negó, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su cara con cariño cuando Tony se le arrojó a los brazos, temblando.

—Sshhh, calma. No permitiré que te haga daño. ¿Tony? Anda, dime algo.

—… m-me gustas… me gustas mucho.

—¿Qué?

Aprovechando el desconcierto del rubio, Tony tomó su rostro entre sus manos para estamparle un beso fogoso, ansioso. Debido al empujón involuntario, la puerta del baño se cerró, ocultándolos de las miradas que pudiera haber en el pasillo. El castaño se montó en el regazo del ángel, restregando sus caderas sin romper el beso que buscaba la lengua de un paralizado Steven. No fue sino hasta que una mano de Tony estaba colándose por la camisa del rubio que este reaccionó, atrapando su muñeca y separándose lo suficiente para verle, con la espalda completamente pegada contra la puerta del baño. Ambos jadeaban, las mejillas del chico estaban rojizas con sus cabellos descompuestos.

—Tony, no. Para.

Por respuesta tuvo un segundo intento de beso que menguó peligrosamente la voluntad de Steven. El ángel de pronto se vio en un salto en el tiempo, estaba ahí dentro del baño, pero de pie contra la pared que miraba al frente de la puerta aplastando con su cuerpo otro que se enroscaba con piernas alrededor de sus caderas y con brazos sobre sus hombros. Las caderas del ángel se movían en un frenesí lujurioso y violento, el sudor recorriendo ambos cuerpos desnudos con un sonido obsceno de pieles chocando húmedas de semen, saliva y sudor. Steven gimió ronco, empujando contra aquel cuerpo arqueando su espalda. Una risita traviesa alcanzó su oído cuando Antonio levantó su rostro empapado de sudor, su trenza a punto de deshacerse en el agarre firme que tenía la mano del rubio en ella y quien de pronto le miró horrorizado mientras sus caderas embestían al brujo en aquel inminente orgasmo.

—Oh, Steven, eres tan grande. Fóllame, cógeme como lo has deseado todos estos siglos.

Rogers gritó, respingando con fuerza y empujando a Tony, la cabeza de este se golpeó con la orilla del lavabo, cayendo desmayado.

—T-Tony… ¡no!

El rubio llamó por ayuda, abriendo la puerta y saliendo con el muchacho en brazos, inconsciente. Si bien el golpe había sido rudo, no fue de alarma como después le diría el médico. Uno de los cardenales, llamado Samuel Wilson, pidió hablar con Steven a solas en su propia oficina. Nadie le había preguntado cómo había terminado aquel joven castaño golpeándose contra el lavabo.

—Me gustaría escuchar lo que sucedió ahí dentro, Steven.

—Excelencia…

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No ocultes nada que los ojos de Dios todo lo ven.

Steven se arrodilló, juntando sus manos como si fuese a orar, inclinando su cabeza.

—El brujo apareció, Excelencia. Luché por Tony, no medí mi fuerza.

—¿Ese heraldo del infierno se ha aparecido, aquí?

—Así lo vi, así fue.

—Pero no ha tomado sustancia, mientras no ocupe su último cuerpo mortal no podrá hacer nada. No te acongojes, Steven, el muchacho está bien y lo mejor, es que has salvado su vida una vez más. Habremos de retrasar su purificación, no podemos estar más en esta ciudad, tienes que llevarlo a Roma cuanto antes.

—Sí, Excelencia.

—De pie y ve con él, no te separes de su lado, ahora más que nunca ese brujo querrá volver.

El ángel asintió, poniéndose de pie y girándose para salir con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Había mentido deliberadamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que había hecho lo correcto? ¿Por qué no aparecía ese remordimiento propio de la culpa a castigarlo sino al contrario le invadió un sentimiento banal de victoria? Steven no lo pudo decir, estaba confundido. Se llevó un par de dedos a sus labios que Antonio -o Tony- había besado. Un beso. Jamás había sentido un beso. Negó, alejando esos pensamientos impuros de su mente al entrar a la recámara de Tony, quien ya dormía apaciblemente con un vendaje en su cabeza. Lo había salvado por mero accidente, algo que no podía volver a ocurrir. El ángel se quedó observando esas facciones aun infantiles en el chico, sus cabellos castaños revueltos por el vendaje, lo rosado de su piel y su respiración tranquila. Bien podía ser un inocente querubín así dormido.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Tony. Lo prometo. Perdóname por haberte lastimado.

Steven pasó todo el día orando de rodillas junto a su cama, hasta que el castaño despertó con una sonrisa adormilada, pero feliz de verle a su lado. El ángel igualmente le sonrió, alcanzando una mano para besarla por su dorso en una disculpa silenciosa que Tony aceptó, riendo desganado y negando apenas, sus dedos buscando entrelazarlos con los del rubio para darles un suave apretón.

—No te vayas, Steven.

—No lo haré. ¿Tienes hambre?

Tony negó de nuevo. —Solo quiero descansar.

—Hazlo, yo estaré cuidándote.

El joven le sonrió, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos y sin soltar su mano, parecía no recordar nada o si lo hizo no lo mencionó. Steven suspiró, acomodando sus cabellos antes de recostarse a su lado. Ya no lo perdería de vista así tuviera que hacer locuras. Miró hacia afuera por la ventana, llovía repentinamente. ¿Por qué había mentido?

¿Por qué?


	7. La historia de la Bruja

**EL LIBRO QUE CONTABA HISTORIAS**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel/AU

_Parejas_: Stony

_Derechos_: a respirar todavía es gratis

_Advertencias_: una historia grotesca con elementos de suspenso y algo de horror para estas fechas tenebrosas. Inspirado en "Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad" y "Warlock". Sufrimiento mil, como es costumbre.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**VI. La historia de la bruja.**

* * *

"_Si quieres llegar a algo como bruja, tienes que aprender tres cosas: qué es real, qué no lo es y cuál es la diferencia..."_ Terry Pratchett.

* * *

_1972 al momento actual._

Cuando Wanda nació, su padre Erik supo que ella sería especial. Tenía una intuición que no era del todo normal para una pequeña bebé, así que decidió estimular esa habilidad de su hija haciéndola cómplice de sus exploraciones en cuanto tuvo edad para ir con su padre a recorrer el mundo hasta que llegó la edad de casarse y lo hizo con un hombre que era de las mismas ideas que su padre, desafortunadamente una enfermedad se lo arrebató igual que a su progenitor. Wanda se quedó sola en el mundo para cuando era una mujer hecha y derecha, con nada que acompañarle más que los libros y tesoros que había recolectado en sus viajes o que Erik le heredó sabiendo que ella daría un buen uso de ellos. Dejó Berlín, su hogar natal para ir a una morada donde se quedaría al fin, en Nueva York cuando apenas estaba convirtiéndose en la ciudad que no duerme.

Sin embargo, para el mundo Wanda no era sino una cosa extraña que no tenía cabida en las reuniones de té, en las fiestas familiares o digna de posar para las fotografías de la sección de sociales en los periódicos. Una mujer con dinero, sola y hablando de cosas extrañas que vivían alrededor de la gente pronto se encontró aislada, repudiada. Los pocos caballeros que trataron de cortejarla dimitieron una vez que estuvieron en contacto con sus tesoros, en particular un libro que había sido obsequio de su padre, de pastas gruesas negras de piel, con las orillas decoradas con pintura carmesí igual que los cabellos de Wanda, una hermosa cascada escarlata que dejaba libre sobre su espalda. En Europa comenzó su reputación como bruja, cuando viajó a la ciudad paterna de Berlín y un oficial nazi la invitó a cenar en un evento privado del Partido Nacional Socialista de Alemania.

Y es que desde que Wanda pudiera tener en sus manos el libro, de hojas en blanco, le dio por pensar que no era un simple libro de esos antiguos que las chicas ricas pudieran llenar con sus aventuras llenas de banalidades para cubrir sus vacíos. Estaba vivo para ella, y como algo vivo siempre lo trataba, limpiándolo diariamente o soplando entre sus hojas para evitar que se pegaran. Siempre estuvo con ella cuando su esposo murió, cuando sus padres murieron. Así que cuando fue a la fiesta del partido nazi, llevó su libro con ella en una intuición sobrenatural de que harían grandes cosas en aquel lugar. Una vez que el alcohol hizo a los invitados más temerarios, un oficial preguntó a Wanda sobre su libro haciendo la broma sobre si era un libro de hechicería, en cuyo caso deseaba ver cómo actuaba. La mujer aceptó, abriendo el libro en la mesa con un grupo nutrido de mirones alrededor.

—Cuéntanos una historia, cuéntala ahora —ordenó muy segura Wanda.

Al principio, nada sucedió y más de uno comenzó a reírse de ella, pero entonces, las páginas se movieron solas y unas letras en color sangre aparecieron como si una mano estuviera escribiéndola en alemán para que todos entendieran. Era una historia sobre valientes guerreros teutones que conquistaban toda Europa y se elevaban sobre los cuerpos caídos de sus enemigos. Si bien la escena fue escabrosa, los nazis lo tomaron como un buen augurio, hasta que vino la predicción de la muerte de cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo las esposas, amantes, hijas e hijos de los oficiales. Todos empezaron a gritar, alejándose de la mesa donde Wanda estaba tranquila observándoles palidecer. Ella cerró tranquilamente su libro, susurrando contra sus hojas.

—No más historias.

Obviamente, aquello le valió la expulsión de la fiesta y posteriormente, la caza por parte de la SS para quitarle el libro y su vida. Ahí comenzarían las desgracias de todos aquellos nombrados en el libro, muriendo de formas horribles sin poderla capturar. Wanda viajó a Italia, donde un rico empresario la invitó a otra fiesta con el mismo resultado. Podría decirse que ella y su libro negro que contaba historias predijeron la Segunda Guerra Mundial con todo y su final con la bomba de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, historia que contó en Kyoto donde un sacerdote le advirtió que aquel libro estaba maldito. Pero Wanda ya lo amaba más que a su propia vida, igual que amaba cuando contaba esas historias que terminaban en tragedia. Era el único amigo que nunca la abandonaría y proyectaba su don de la premonición.

De eso tenía ya muchos años, ahora Wanda era una anciana de cabellos blancos que se mecía en una hermosa silla mecedora de caoba viendo hacia el atardecer en su casa cerca de Manhattan. Los adolescentes siempre irrumpían en su propiedad queriendo molestarla, así que ella simplemente los dejaba hacer. Que rompieran todo lo que quisieran romper, incluso una vez la bañaron en sangre. Wanda todo lo aceptaba sin decirles nada, simplemente adivinando cuando llegarían, sacaba su libro de pastas negras de aquel escondite en la biblioteca para susurrarle que contara una historia sobre sus nuevas visitas, y cuando todo estaba hecho, lo guardaba, acariciando su lomo susurrando contra este las mismas palabras por las que fuera conocida:

—No más historias.

La policía quiso arrestarla acusada de haber asesinado a docenas de niños ricos mal portados, pero cuando exigían su libro para revisarlo, el libro no tenía nada escrito. Nunca esas historias quedaban grabadas, siempre desaparecían igual que los tontos que pisaban dentro de su casa tratando de romper su espíritu que no había nacido para ser domesticado. Le llamaron la Bruja Escarlata, cosa a la que no le dio importancia, igual que las historias que fueron creando alrededor de su persona. Quizá la edad ya no le permitía moverse igual, sin embargo, a pesar de tener más de cien años no estaba tan vieja como alguien debiera verse a su edad, envejecía más lento gracias al poder de su hermoso libro que le dejaba leer las verdaderas historias escritas en sus hojas y que solo ella, que había nacido con el poder de la premonición, podía leer en esas hojas blancas.

—Dime qué necesita tu historia, déjame hacerla realidad.

El libro quería su cuerpo, uno que estaba partido en tres cuerpos diferentes de diferentes tiempos. Así las historias no necesitarían más hojas, tomando el poder de Wanda lo haría realidad simplemente con desearlo y verlo en su mente. La anciana se dio a la tarea de hacer lo que el libro negro le pedía en sus hojas, el dinero nunca fue impedimento porque incluso el libro lo hacía aparecer pese a que la fortuna de Wanda siempre dio para vivir bien. Nadie quería tomar ni un solo centavo de la Bruja Escarlata. El libro ya no quería esperar otros cien años a que su último cuerpo por fin terminara de reunirse a través de generaciones de pequeñas moléculas de ADN dirigidas por la casualidad, quería adelantar su tercer y último despertar lo antes posible.

Tal vez Wanda tenía una sola amistad que no la había despreciado, posiblemente eran sus años tiernos que no la dejaban ver lo que los adultos o simplemente era sincero cariño, la Bruja Escarlata no lo supo decir. De sus conocidos en Italia, habían enviado a la hija única del patriarca Carbonell a estudiar a Nueva York para hacerla una mujer de mundo que pudiera conquistar luego alguno de esos jóvenes ricos y engreídos de la alta sociedad de Manhattan. La niña, llamada María Carbonell, siendo de una familia tradicional católica tenía la religión adherida en sus huesos. Eso no la molestaba, al contrario, que Wanda fuese su tutora y protectora frente a los ojos de los religiosos envueltos en sus sotanas negras como su libro hizo todo más fácil.

—Sé cómo puedes conseguir tu última historia —le dijo una noche a su libro, meciéndose en su silla con el libro en el regazo— Cuenta una última historia para mí.

El Patriarca Carbonell murió, María se quedó bajo la completa tutela de Wanda quien prometió a sus familiares en Italia que no permitiría que el sueño de su padre se esfumara. Y no fue así. María Carbonell se hizo una hermosa joven que todos los muchachitos ricos querían cortejar, pero temían a Wanda, no por ser la Bruja Escarlata -nadie sabía que lo era- más bien se debía al rumor de que pretendiente que Wanda no aceptara, no se le veía más. Como fuese, una noche María le presentó a Howard Stark con su egocentrismo y millones por delante que trataron de deslumbrarla. Para entonces, ella ya portaba un hábito como petición de sus últimos días sirviendo a ese dios en las alturas que nada hacía por sus autonombrados hijos.

—Madre Superiora, le pido humildemente la mano de su hija —dijo Howard.

—Y te la entrego para que la hagas feliz, a cambio, quiero ser la madrina de tu primogénito.

—¡Madre! —María se sonrojó con fuerza— ¿Cómo sabes que será niño?

Wanda solo le sonrió.

Con ayuda de su libro, había creado otra Bruja Escarlata que murió tal como su leyenda pedía, dejando el libro en espera de su tercer cuerpo que lo encontraría y Wanda se encargaría de eso, estando cerca de María y Howard para traer esa tercera parte del alma del libro en su primogénito. Un hermoso niño de piel rosada y cabellos castaños al que llamó Anthony Edward Stark. Howard no había sido elegido azarosamente solamente por ser una cabeza hueca, su linaje tenía la sangre de un herrero que pedía el libro de la misma forma que María descendía de un conde florentino. El único obstáculo siempre sería aquel ángel que podía olfatear sin importar la distancia al libro cuando estaba activo. Por eso Wanda había pedido una historia donde el libro desapareciera como ella hasta la espera que un día llegó cuando su ahijado, tan inquieto como apuesto llegó refugiándose de un espectro.

—¿Tony?

—¡Madrina! —el castaño corrió a sus brazos, apretándole con cuidado de no romperle un hueso en su anciano cuerpo— ¿Qué haces…? Bueno, eres del equipo.

—Tony.

—Ops, lo siento.

—¿Por qué tienes una venda en tu cabeza, hijo mío?

—Ah, me resbalé en el baño, ¿tú crees? Ustedes usan pisos muy peligrosos.

—Creo que tú eres el descuidado aquí, pequeño, anda, ¿podrás acompañar a tu vieja madrina a su habitación?

—Mmm, yo creo, vives aquí.

—Mientras me cuentas qué haces aquí armando escándalos en la casa de Dios.

—Ay, no lo creerás.

—Intenta, soy vieja, no tonta.

Tony se desahogó con ella como siempre lo hacía, así se había enterado de su inquieta amiga Janet Van Dyne a quien hizo llegar la historia de la Bruja Escarlata, o de su amigo Serrure a quien hizo jugarle bromas para luego ponerlo en contacto con el libro. Ambos fueron a la habitación de la Madre Superiora, no lejos de donde Tony estaba confinado, un piso abajo igualmente custodiado. Steven estaba hablando con uno de los cardenales. Wanda sonrió, palmeando la mano de su ahijado cuando le escuchó angustiado sobre una figura que veía en sueños y que se le había aparecido en el colegio. Todo por un libro negro que contaba historias por sí solo con letras escritas con sangre.

—Tú siempre me dijiste que me alejara de eso, madrina

—Y me desobedeciste, ve en qué terminaste. Pero el Señor es poderoso y estás bajo su cuidado ahora.

—Pensé que te habías ido a Roma.

—Recién volví, la Santa Sede es hermosa, pero lo es más este lugar con mi familia.

—Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, conmigo —Tony le ayudó a sentarse en una silla mecedora— ¿Conoces a Steven?

—Había escuchado de él, rumores. No soy alguien que tenga las influencias para verlo.

—Te lo puedo presentar si quieres.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Claro, eres mi hada madrina.

—Mi camino termina, Tony…

—No digas eso ahora.

—Conocer a un verdadero ángel, sin duda, haría mis últimos días los mejores.

—Vas a vivir mucho, tienes la longevidad de la familia, eso dice mamá.

Wanda rió, acariciando la mejilla de Tony. —Tú eres el especial aquí. Un alma pura, una luz brillante.

—Oh, tú también lo eres, linda y longeva.

—Tal vez soy longeva, pero la vista ya me falla mucho, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Seguro.

—Lee para mí un pasaje. Estos ojos con todo y sus lentes no pueden ya con las palabras sagradas.

—Okay —el chico se giró al pequeño estante de la recámara— ¿Qué libro es?

—Aquel… el de las pastas negras.

La monja sonrió ampliamente con todas sus arrugas marcándose cuando Tony sacó el libro de hojas carmesí, primero quedándose quieto y luego girándose a ella con una sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban nublados, por el contacto con su libro. Todo había salido conforme a la historia, necesitaba que el libro desapareciera del radar del ángel para traerlo de vuelta a su dueño. Wanda señaló un banquito a su lado para que el castaño tomara asiento, abriendo con mirada hipnótica las hojas que volvieron a tener letras carmesíes. La habitación oscureció, los cerrojos de la habitación se prensaron, encerrándolos en ese pequeño espacio austero con el fuego de la chimenea aumentando mientras las cruces y cuadros religiosos se deshacían como si fuesen de cera que se derrite ante el calor. La mano de Wanda acarició los cabellos de su ahijado, susurrando las palabras que el libro tiempo atrás le enseñara para cuando llegara ese momento.

—Cuenta la historia, Tony, cuenta tu historia.

Mientras la silla se mecía lentamente, el muchacho comenzó a leer, sus ojos fueron tornándose negros por completo como si estuvieran huecos. Afuera, una tormenta comenzó a azotar Nueva York, todos los animales, pequeños y grandes se volvieron locos, los jardines alrededor del edificio empezaron a marchitarse hasta quedar solamente los tallos secos. Guardias, sacerdotes, monjas… todos fueron cayendo uno a uno conforme Tony fue narrando la última parte de su historia, una que Wanda había ayudado a construir, pues teniendo el poder de la premonición había visto el final de ese camino. Y era un secreto que ya sabía el libro como su dueño. La mirada de la Madre Superiora fue hacia el fuego de donde brotó una sombra que se arrastró a sus pies, elevándose en el aire al ir ganando volumen y forma. Wanda le sonrió como quien le sonríe a un viejo amigo.

—Milord. He cumplido, toma de mí lo que necesitas y haz realidad la historia.

Antonio le sonrió, clavando unas garras largas en sus ojos que arrancó para devorarlos tranquilamente, volviéndose hacia Tony quien le observaba con esos ojos negruzcos sin expresión alguna. Wanda cayó de bruces, muerta más con una sonrisa en el rostro. El brujo rió, acariciando el mentón del chico.

—Espera, tiene que estar presente.

Un fulgor apareció detrás de la puerta, sus destellos pasando por los huecos de la fina madera. Antonio ladeó su rostro al ver a Steven aparecer, pero sin poder pasar. Años de estudio de Wanda habían rendido frutos, un hechizo de protección contra ángeles que daba muy buen resultado, al menos el suficiente para la última parte de la historia que iba contándose en el regazo de Tony.

—¡TONY! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡TONY! ¡TONY!

—Oh, Steve, siempre tan leal… o quizás no. Los ángeles no deben mentir. Se supone que no pueden, ¿tiene algo que ver con que no tengas alas?

Steven rugió, azotándose contra la puerta que le quemaba cada vez que entraba en contacto con ella.

—¡SI LE TOCAS UNO SOLO DE SUS CABELLOS TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ SUFRIR POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

—Mmm, ¿cómo? ¿Así?

Antonio se giró, caminando hacia Tony con un par de dedos en alto para levantar su mentón. Sonrió esperando a que la puerta se venciera. Los tres pasaron a un sitio oscuro, como si de pronto la habitación hubiera sido tragada por las tinieblas, dejando solamente la luz que Steve emitía como única fuente de iluminación que dejó ver a los otros dos. El ángel quiso alcanzarlos, pero cadenas negras le atraparon, imposibilitando su rescate.

—¡SUÉLTALO!

—¿Por qué hacerlo si soy yo mismo?

—No, no lo eres.

El brujo se giró al rubio. —¿Eso piensas? ¿Te han dicho tantas cosas de mí que no puedes creer que sea capaz de tener esta… inocencia?

—¡NO! ¡NO LO TOQUES!

Steve tiró de sus cadenas al ver la mano de Antonio acariciar la mejilla del muchacho, quien miró con esos ojos negros a su regazo donde estaba el libro. Las manos de Tony lo tomaron, comenzando a arrancar las hojas para ir tragándolas, lento, pero sin pausas.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—Steve, deja eso ya. Es inevitable como tu atracción por mí.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna atracción hacia ti, monstruo! ¡Deja a Tony en paz!

—¿O prefieres cogerme siendo este chiquillo? Vaya que tienes gustos torcidos, hermoso ángel.

Antonio rió a la cara de rabia del ángel, caminando de vuelta hacia él hasta que sus rostros casi se rozaron, olfateando ese aroma de santidad que despedía su piel. Steve le gruñó, con el cuello tenso de seguir tirando de sus cadenas. La boca de Tony comenzó a sangrar por el papel que no dejaba de entrar a su garganta, pero sin expresión alguna de dolor, como un muñeco que obedecía una voluntad mayor a la suya. El brujo rió, examinando esa cara perfecta.

—Eres un mentiroso. Todo este tiempo siempre has querido algo más que solo cazarme para tu Dios tan mentiroso como tú —la mano de Antonio acarició una mejilla. Steve sacudió su cabeza— Oh, vamos, sabes que es verdad. Lentamente, fuimos sintiendo algo más que aversión uno hacia el otro. Pero yo, al contrario de tu mojigata persona, acepté que me atraes lo suficiente como para estar aquí charlando los dos solos.

—Solo ponzoña puede salir de esa boca maldita.

—Steve, Steve, dime ¿por qué tu poderoso Dios te arrancó las alas y te envió tras de mí? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Realmente lo sabes?

El rubio frunció su ceño. —¿Qué clase de artimaña tramas ahora?

—Ninguna, eres tú quien no se da cuenta —Antonio casi rozó sus labios, sonriendo un poco y girándose a su oído para susurrar— Tu Dios no quiere que sepas la verdad, porque la última vez que dejó a un ángel tener sus alas y conocer lo que hay detrás de sus palabras… bueno, digamos que ese mismo ángel es quien me ha enseñado este poder.

Las manos del brujo recorrieron los costados del ángel, quien se sacudió no queriendo reaccionar a las caricias lascivas de los dedos diestros tocando su cuerpo inmaculado que nunca había experimentado esa clase de deseos primitivos. Steve apretó sus párpados, gruñendo y orando sin tener resultado alguno. Antonio le observó uno segundos antes de tomar su rostro y estamparle un beso rudo, lujurioso.

—Ah, Steve. Si tan solo…

Con una risa serena y oscura, el brujo se dio media vuelta. El rubio jadeó con horror al ver de vuelta a Tony, cuya boca estaba cortada por sus comisuras alcanzando la mitad de sus mejillas por haberse tragado las pastas del libro. Estaba chorreando sangre por la boca, igual que sus ojos. Antonio rió, caminando sensual y lento hacia el jovencito con un canturreo con sus manos de garras negras extendiéndose, buscando fusionarse con la última parte de su cuerpo. Steve gritó con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo las cadenas al tiempo que sus manos buscaron su espada que levantó en lo alto, luchando con esas cadenas moviéndose como serpientes para atraparlo de vuelta. El brujo le miró de reojo, sonriendo por última vez antes de inclinarse sobre el rostro de Tony.

—¡JAMÁS!

La espada hizo una línea recta en el aire, clavándose en el pecho de Antonio. Aquellas tinieblas que los rodeaban desaparecieron, devolviéndolos a la recámara de la Madre Superiora que yacía tirada en el suelo sin ojos en el rostro. Steve jadeó, abriendo sus ojos cada vez más y palideciendo. Su espada se había clavado perfectamente por el corazón de Tony. El muchacho miró su pecho, jadeando, con sus manos temblando al tocarse en semejante herida fatal.

—No, no, no, Tony, no… lo siento, no, no… ¡NO!

Tony levantó su rostro, tosiendo sangre con lágrimas en sus ojos, mismos que fueron perdiendo su brillo cuando la vida dejó ese cuerpo. Ladeó su cabeza a su lado izquierdo, quedando como un muñeco al que se le ha acabado la cuerda con la espada atravesándole, incluso el respaldo de la silla. Pasos apresurados provenientes del pasillo entraron a la habitación. Steve estaba de rodillas, la boca abierta al no poder hacer sonido alguno por el dolor que le embargó, mirando sus manos que habían blandido la espada. El cardenal Samuel Wilson se persignó, orando en latín al llegar al lado del ángel cuyo hombro apretó.

—Lo lograste, Steven. Nos has salvado.

—Lo maté… era un chiquillo.

—Era la última encarnación del brujo, no lo olvides. No tenía remedio. Su suerte estaba echada.

—Pero usted dijo que en Roma…

—Eso te lo dije por si el brujo espiaba. No había ningún otro camino para este cuerpo que morir, ahora lo cremaremos para que el fuego purifique su carne y su alma maldita vuelva de regreso al infierno del cual nunca más podrá salir hasta que Dios Padre acabe con ellos. Tu misión se ha cumplido, Steven.

El ángel dejó lágrimas silenciosas mientras los demás limpiaban el desastre, entregándole la espada manchada en su hoja con la sangre de Tony cuyo cuerpo se llevaron.

Steven se miró en el reflejo metálico de la hoja antes de soltarla, observando su expresión herida, confundida… insultada. Y algo en su interior odió con todas sus fuerzas al Cielo.


	8. LA HISTORIA FINAL

**EL LIBRO QUE CONTABA HISTORIAS**

* * *

_Autora_: Clumsykitty

_Fandom_: Marvel/AU

_Parejas_: Stony

_Derechos_: a respirar todavía es gratis

_Advertencias_: una historia grotesca con elementos de suspenso y algo de horror para estas fechas tenebrosas. Inspirado en "Historias de miedo para contar en la oscuridad" y "Warlock". Sufrimiento mil, como es costumbre.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_LA HISTORIA FINAL._

* * *

Los colores eran más vibrantes igual que los sonidos del viento le eran claros como si cada uno tuviera una propia sinfonía que endulzaba sus oídos. Sus alas habían vuelto y con ellas, las memorias que había perdido al bajar a la tierra. El canto de sus hermanos en el Cielo, la solicitud de su amado Dios para detener al insolente ángel caído y su heraldo de la oscuridad. Todo el viaje a través del tiempo hasta que terminó con la muerte de un joven Tony Stark. Steve bajó su mirada al nicho donde los cardenales habían adaptado un crematorio que ahora consumía los restos de aquel jovencito de mirada tierna cuyo único pecado había sido ser la tercera y última parte del alma de un hechicero. El ángel estaba en lo alto de la cúpula de aquella nave en el Vaticano, observando a esos hombres en sus atuendos blancos y rojos hacer las oraciones que santificaban el lugar, mientras el fuego iba derritiendo el cuerpo de Tony dentro de aquel nicho con sellos benditos para impedir a su alma el escapar.

—Que este cuerpo maldito como su alma sean encerrados para siempre en el Infierno por este fuego, esta agua bendita y la gracia de nuestro Señor Padre, Dios en los Cielos…

Steve permaneció ahí, hasta que el fuego terminó y no quedó nada más que cenizas dentro del nicho. Su espada estaba de vuelta en su cinto, luego de haber sido lavada y santificada una vez más para su regreso al Cielo que estaba retrasando. Bajó ayudado con sus alas que le amortiguaron la caída silenciosa, caminando descalzo hacia el nicho que abrió, mirando las cenizas aun calientes dentro. Una vez que se enfriaran, las tomarían para echarlas en un cofre que sería enterrado debajo de las tumbas santas de los Papas que descansaban en aquellas catacumbas, como medida de seguridad para impedir el renacimiento del libro como del hechicero. El rubio miró fijamente las cenizas que tocó con una mano, acariciándolas mientras recordaba esas lágrimas del muchachito, sus sonrojos o esas risas inocentes que le había compartido al confiar su vida en él.

Antes de atravesarlo con su espada.

Todo por ser Antonio Stella.

En un extraño impulso, el ángel tomó un puñado de esas cenizas calientes que llevó a su boca para comerlas como si fuese un alimento sagrado, cosa imposible porque los ángeles no necesitaban alimento alguno, eran inmortales como etéreos. Invisibles a los ojos humanos como ahora sucedía. Steve se quedó quieto, mirando al frente cuando una memoria ajena a las suyas entró en su espíritu. Un niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules riendo alrededor de un gran y frondoso árbol tallado con signos mágicos, una lluvia de fuego proveniente del cielo acabando con todos los que le rodeaban, lastimando su pecho al alcanzarle mientras trataba de huir protegido por sus padres que terminaron siendo cenizas. Herejes. Tomó otro puñado que devoró, queriendo más de esas memorias. El cuerpo del pequeño flotando en un río, rescatado por unas manos gentiles, unas alas negras que le envolvieron mientras una sonrisa maliciosa limpiaba su rostro antes de devolverle a la vida.

Antonio había sido rescatado y resucitado por las manos del mismísimo Lucifer.

Luego esos viajes por tierras egipcias, persas, griegas, romanas… recolectando la sabiduría que su amado Dios prohibía, forjando lentamente con los alquimistas las hojas de un libro que el Diablo bendijo. Otro gran puñado de cenizas terminó en la boca de Steve, cada vez más ansioso, sintiendo que sus ojos brillantes estaban doliéndole por lágrimas que comenzó a derramar. Juegos y más juegos, siempre apostando con almas humanas para ver quien tenía la razón. Antonio mirándole cuando ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, sonriendo de manera extraña, de la misma forma en que el tierno Tony lo había hecho en sus últimos días. Pidiendo al libro que escribiera una historia donde el hechicero y el ángel pudieran estar juntos sin una guerra de por medio, ofreciendo su sangre para ello.

Steve sacó su espada de su vaina y destruyó el nicho con un grito, saliendo de aquella nave para volar hacia lo alto de la cúpula principal, mirando alrededor. Escuchando a un mundo ajeno a los terrores que un día antes habían atentado contra su paz que apenas si se alteró con los últimos eventos. Ahora todos volvían a sus rutinas, ajenos a la muerte de Tony, siguiendo con sus conductas corruptas, traicioneras. Un mundo donde Antonio nunca había tenido oportunidad, porque había sido capaz de ver su verdadero rostro y seguir órdenes infernales esperando que alguien despertara. Muy en su interior ese pequeño niño celta adorador de árboles sagrados ya muertos por la furia de Dios. El ángel jadeó, apretando el mango de su espada. Podía escuchar esas conversaciones, las risas alegres, jadeos, maldiciones. Nadie recordaría a un chico muerto por la espada de un ángel, ni agradecerían nunca no haber sido parte de una historia escrita en las páginas de un libro de pastas negras con oro y hojas decoradas con rojo.

—¡NOOOOO!

Alzó su espada que lanzó hacia la explanada semi vacía, asustando una parvada de palomas cuando abrió el suelo y el velo del espacio, revelando un inframundo lleno de fuego varios cientos metros abajo a donde se lanzó en picada con sus alas quemándose al contacto. Steve no cedió en su viaje tierra adentro, con su espada en mano abriéndose paso, cortando las cabezas de los monstruos vigilantes que le salieron en su caída hasta que terminó frente a unas puertas gigantes donde figuras humanas se retorcían en barro rojo. Figuras que se detuvieron, asombradas de ver un ángel como él a las puertas del Infierno, susurrando entre sí, retorciéndose y luego moviéndose como si buscaran algo. Otra nueva figura apareció como si las demás estuvieran empujándola para que el ángel la reconociera.

Y lo hizo.

—Antonio…

Este abrió sus ojos, jadeando con agonía y luego posando esas cuencas vacías de barro rojo en el rubio, sonriéndole con una boca igualmente hueca. Manos y bocas recorrieron su cuerpo con lascivia mientras dirigía sus palabras a Steve.

—**El ángel que bajó del Cielo solo por mí, ha descendido al Infierno solo para asegurarse de que realmente estaré aquí hasta que suenen las trompetas del Apocalipsis**.

—No.

—**¿No? ¿Qué significa ese "no"?**

—He venido a liberarte —Steve jadeó, sus alas ardían de tanto fuego lastimándolas igual que su armadura ya no tan reluciente— Quiero que cuentes una última historia. Nuestra historia, Antonio.

El ángel levantó su espada que brilló ante las llamas, clavando la punta en la mitad de su cuerpo ante los ojos atónitos de todas esas figuras y del propio hechicero quien luego sonrió al ver la sangre platinada caer y comenzar a convertirse en un libro negro de hojas rojas. Las manos en la parte inferior de la puerta tomaron el libro que llevaron a Antonio, abriéndolo al tiempo que Steve arrancaba la espada de su cuerpo, jadeando al estar ya tan malherido.

—**Esta es la historia, la verdadera historia de cómo la verdad sale a la superficie y descubre los pecados del mundo que un dios ha ocultado por egoísmo. He aquí la historia de un ángel que toma su espada y rompe las puertas del Infierno, para estar junto a un hechicero**.

Steve rugió, tomando impulso para enterrar la espada en donde esas dos puertas se unían, rompiendo el sello y destruyéndolas. Sus plumas terminaron hechas cenizas cuando un fuego explotó detrás de las puertas, quemándole junto con su armadura. Alaridos, aullidos y maldiciones hicieron sangrar sus oídos por un largo tiempo antes de que unas manos cariñosas comenzaran a sanar sus heridas, haciendo que sus alas se tornaran negras. El rubio jadeó, abriendo sus ojos para ver unos brillantes ojos azules y un rostro conocido sobre el suyo, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

—Siempre fuiste tú quien debía contar la historia, Steve, para que aquellos que la lean, sean las ofrendas que harán nuestro cariño, inmortal. Así como tú la llevaste en tu mente por tanto tiempo, así la harán ellos y cuando llegue el momento, sus almas se volverán una página más que seguirá contando esta historia, Steve. Por toda la eternidad.

—Por toda la eternidad —sonrió el ángel de alas negras, alcanzando sus labios, mientras en la Tierra, el Infierno se desataba. No con la forma de demonios envueltos en llamas o brujas montadas en escobas. El libro tenía ideas propias, ideas que habían nacido del corazón de Lucifer, así que el terror y la desesperación iban a nacer en formas que los humanos conocían, pero no serían capaces de parar. Porque ahora el Infierno estaba en la Tierra misma y la Humanidad se convertiría solamente en una historia contada en un libro por un ángel caído que se había enamorado de un hechicero.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
